Vampiros y Licanos
by Cristillyn
Summary: Es algo que se ha vuelto inmortal, cuando tienes mas que una vida para vivirla, pero solo una eternidad para pensar en como terminar con ella... [SasuSaku][NatsGaa] yeah! otro capitulo, al fin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! Aquí Critillyn trayendoles el 5to mini fic, muajajajaja y muy emocionada de que al fin la inspiración vino con el tema que es mas de mi agrado.**

**Y otro fic donde mi propio personaje Natsuki Asakura sale como una de las protagonistas (NA: lo se, es mi pensamiento frustrado el que la intenta meter en todo XD)**

**Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece, solo estoy tomándolo prestado como ayuda para mis retorcidos cuentos, AH! Eso si, Natsuki Asakura y todo lo relacionado a ella, eso si me pertenece.**

**Debo hacer una aclaración, aquí, Itachi y Sasuke no son hermanos, pues para salir un poco de la monotonía he pensado hacerlo así, si les molesta por favor avisadme, que de inmediato, veo lo que se hace.**

**La continúa lucha entre Vampiros y Licanos.**

**Cap 1: Todo tiene un inicio.**

La niebla besaba el suelo, por cuan baja estaba, y aunque estaba en medio de un bosque a duras penas se podían observar los árboles centenarios, que mostraban sus anchas ramas, cubiertas abundantemente de un musgo tan plomo que parecía estar seco. Tan junto estaba un árbol del otro, que la luz, prácticamente no se colaba, lo que le daba un aspecto mas lúgubre, y entre tanta maleza un imponente castillo se alzaba, escondido entre la niebla tan densa, y los árboles tan viejos, aun así se podía observar la gran sombra que la luz creaba de tan majestuoso baluarte. Unos cuantos kilómetros mas, y se encontraba una villa, que no tenia mas de doscientas personas, pero que con el tiempo, disminuían.

Era la época renacentista, y aun en esa estación, la vida, para la gente era mítica y oscura, ni una sola alma se acercaba en sus cinco sentidos, a la grandiosa construcción ni de día y mucho menos por las noches, donde una infinidad de sombras se escabullían por la puerta principal, en busca de alimento carmesí, que mantenía vivos a los demontres que en aquel castillo habitaban.

"Ahí anda el diablo a sus anchas" repetían las abuelas "si te portas mal, te dejo en el castillo" decían las madres como amenaza a sus hijos, cuando los querían quietos "Un día, todos los aldeanos vamos a revelarnos y desapareceremos ese castillo" decían los maridos, infundiéndose propio valor a toda su familia. Y no era de menos, simplemente el solo nombrar "castillo" y la gente se santiguaba y las viejas tomaban el rosario en sus manos, orando por las endemoniadas almas que en ese castillo habían hallado su hogar, desde hace mucho.

Pero ni eso, era motivo, para que los disturbios internos cesaran los comentarios de "el diablo" dentro de aquel lugar, pues cuando entre las sombras una pequeña luz tintineaba, los gruñidos de enojo resonaban a lo largo del bosque hasta la villa mas cercana, callando a todo ruido que se manifestaba, porque cuando el suelo vibraba por el rugir del castillo, hasta el mismo río, dejaba de correr agua, de temor de aquellos ecos

-"DEJALO, DEJALO!" –la chica vestida de negro y largos cabellos color azabache, gritaba a los cuatro vientos. –"PADRE, TODO, MENOS ESA CONDENA!"

-"Que no se hable mas, y ¡cállenla!" –dijo un hombre corpulento de cabellos plateados, al igual que sus ojos. –"y denle a este remedo de vampiro la pena que se merece"

-"PADRE, MI VIDA EN VEZ DE LA SUYA, ¡¡¡PADRE!" –gritaba ahora sujeta a dos hombres voluminosos, que la tenían de los brazos.

-"He dicho que la callen, y llévensela, no quiero que en medio de toda la ceremonia de condena, ella se entrometa" –caminó hasta llegar a la pared y con una de sus largas uñas, la introdujo entre las piedras, que de inmediato se abrieron, mostrando un libro, enmohecido por el tiempo. –"HE DICHO QUE SE LA LLEVEN"

-"Padre…" –sintió un frío golpe en el final de la nuca antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse.

-"Y tu, Garaa, prepárate a la peor de las condenas…"

Abrió el libro, y de inmediato una criatura apareció en una nube de polvo, estaba oculta en una capucha descomunal, que se arrastraba unos cuantos metros alrededor de la misma, era de color café, parecía ser la madera de un árbol, su espalda la tenia curva y en una mano tenia un palo, que ocupaba como bastón; traía consigo un báculo que brillaba con tal intensidad que la piel de los vampiros comenzaba a escamarse, y comenzó a caminar cerca del chico, que atado con unas fuertes cadenas al piso a penas y podía ver lo que le esperaba.

-"Como osaste en poner los ojos frente a mi hija" –mencionó cuando movía las páginas del libro, buscando algo entre ellas.

-"Tiene la capacidad de escoger por si misma, y me prefirió" –masculló aun con la cara sobre el suelo

-"que te calles, prepárate" –poso su mano sobre la página escogida

Dos subordinados salieron, después de haber obligado por las malas a dejar la habitación a la muchacha, cada uno tomo un libro igual al que tenía el viejo. El más joven, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de color negro, con finas líneas rojas, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, y sus labios de un rojo casi irreal. El otro, parecía de un cuento de terror, las orejas puntiagudas y sus huesudas manos sobresalían de la larga túnica que cubría hasta el último de sus cabellos grises plateados, tenía los ojos saltones, y uno mas cerrado que el otro, una monumental cicatriz se extendía en la mejilla izquierda

–"Señores de la oscuridad de los cuatro mundos, yo los invoco otorgadme todos los poderes que poseen" –la luz del báculo de la criatura comenzó a brillar, mucho mas todavía.

-"Oscuridad mas allá del anochecer; carmesí de flujo de sangre enterrada en el flujo del tiempo; en tu gran nombre, me entrego a mi mismo, a la oscuridad" –el mas joven de todos los que aportaban a la ceremonia seguía recitando, con otro libro, igual en sus manos.

-"Deja que todos los tontos que están en nuestro camino sean destruidos; por el poder que tu y nosotros poseemos" –uno mas viejo, estaba con otro libro, y cerrando el circulo alrededor del pelirrojo.

-"Te invocamos, TRÁELA DE VUELTA" –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el báculo del sujeto brillara y con el mismo atravesara el pecho del muchacho que atado de pies y manos con una cadena, ahogo un grito de dolor y desesperanza en su pecho.

Luego de eso, toda luz se extinguió, y el cuerpo, casi inerte, aun atado de pies y manos, reposaba sobre el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Camina, no tenemos tiempo" –mencionó la misma chica de cabellos negros, tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura –"El sol está por salir"

-"si ama" –otra chica de cabellos negro azulado, muy cortos estaba a su lado caminando tan rápido como la primera lo hacia.

-"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames ama, soy Natsuki, ¿Si? Nat-su-ki" –apresuro el paso, al ver el tono violeta que se tornaba en el cielo.

-"De acuerdo a… digo Natsuki" –caminó al lado de su ama, hasta llegar a un mansuelo donde unas grandes letras doradas indicaban a que familia pertenecían "Asakura"

Al abrir el sepelio dos murallas se extendían en forma vertical, con infinidad de nombres de una casta olvidada con el tiempo, pero que aun mantenía su nombre, escrito en el olvido, por supuesto, ahí, tras el nombre de "Asakura Natsuki" una enorme puerta se abrió al momento de tocar las letras "SARAKI" y una inmensa escalera de caracol se entendió a sus pies.

-"Natsuki, el sol, se esta colando por las ventanas" –su piel calcinaba como carbón hirviente, cuando un rayo de sol de daba directamente en la mano.

-"Que esperamos para entrar entonces" –se apresuro a contestar al sentir un rayo en su propio hombro, que aunque estaba cubierto por las negras ropas, no impedía que los rayos ultravioleta pasaran sobre ella.

Al entrar a un extenso túnel, el olor a húmedo y pútrido inundó todo el alrededor de la chica de cabellos azules, que casi vomita al sentir la peste sobre su nariz, pero se abstuvo al ver a su ama caminar como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de olor.

-"ama… Digo Natsuki, donde vamos" –decía cada vez mas asombrada al caminar por extensos pasillos y solo ver algunos cadáveres de pequeños roedores.

-"a mi casa, o algo así" –se detuvo y sacando una llave algo vieja, la introdujo en una hendidura de la pared –"y te he dicho que me dejes de llamar ama, el hecho de haberte convertido, no significa eso"

-"Cuando lo buscaremos, lo prometiste" –murmuró tocando un dije que colgaba de una cadena de oro, que traía en el cuello, aquella era una "H" adornada con unas cuantas curvas.

-"te dije, que no podremos encontrarlo hasta que su licantropía se comience a manifestar" –entró por la extraña puerta, cubierta de piedra desde el inicio hasta la cumbre.

-"llegas tarde, casi te alcanza el sol" –un hombre algo de cabellos negros y ojos rojos la recibió, almo molesto. –"Y quien es esa que esta atrás tuyo, dije que ya no quería mas recogidas"

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, la morena lo había tomado por el cuello y ahora lo apretaba con fuerza, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, viéndolo con histeria en los ojos, y sus dos dientes incisivos sobresalir de sus labios.

-"Trata de volverla a llamar así, y yo misma te cortaré la garganta, Itachi…" –lo lanzó al suelo, y viéndolo ahí, comenzó a caminar con la chica atrás de ella –"por cierto ella se llama Hinata"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Que demonios te pasó Neji" –decía la chica vendando una gigante herida entre el cuello y el hombro, parecía una mordida.

-"Un perro enorme salió de la nada, y me mordió, menos mal y Lee lo espanto sino me hubiera mordido la yugular" –se quejaba, mientras la chica curaba su herida.

-"menos mal, y te trajo al hospital, y cuando estaba de turno, sino imagínate quien te atendía, no dejo que nadie te tope, y viene un perro súper desarrollado y te muerde" –golpeo un poco fuerte haciendo que el moreno gimiera un poco.

-"Tenten, podrías, este, hacerlo un poco mas suave" –decía aguantando un poco el dolor, que producían las manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

-"Acaso el mejor estudiante de medicina le duele este tipo de cosas" –hizo presión en un lugar especifico.

-"TENTEN DUELE" –se puso de pie, botando la mesa donde estaban todas las vendas y desinfectante de heridas, que ayudaban a la chica –"déjalo así, me voy, se me hace tarde para la universidad"

-"eso debe ser, porque el señor "estudio" no le gusta perder ni un segundo de clase de anatomía" –su voz, a mas de ironía, era de un tono un poco mas molesto. –"o será para ver a esa oxigenada, que te está lanzando los perros desde hace mucho"

-"Tenten, Ino no me parece nada atractiva y lo sabes" –le dio un beso en la frente –"pero si quieres pensar eso, te lo dejo a tus ideas, no me metas a mi en ellas"

-"Eres un idiota Neji" –dijo casi en grito, pues el Hyuga había, hace mucho tiempo salido del alcance de su voz.

-"estas mejor, muchacho" –dijo uno de sus amigos golpeándolo suavemente la espalda –"te hizo la escena de celos, según vemos"

-"Sasuke, ella es un problema, pero igual la quiero mucho, y tu, donde está tu novia" –sonrió viendo sobre su hombro sin ver la cabeza rosada a un lado del Uchiha.

-"Ella esta en la universidad, vamos a salir mañana por noche" –sonrió con picardía.

-"A comértela, según veo…" –se alegró al igual que su amigo.

-"Ahí vemos que será lo que sucede" –se metió las manos al bolsillo –"andando, la universidad no espera, y no he dormido un solo segundo desde que me llamaste, como a las tres de la madrugada"

-"que quieres que haga la fiesta estuvo buena, quien iba a pensar que el perro ese me iba a atacar saliendo de la casa de la cerda" –camino hasta su auto, y entrando en él.

-"Se supone que a ella la odias, o eso le dices siempre a Tenten" –dice también subiendo al auto.

-"A Tenten la amo, pero Ino… es solo para pasar la calentura" –al salir del estacionamiento recibió la mirada reprobatoria del moreno. –"ella comienza de resbalosa, yo solo le sigo el juego"

-"Digamos que te creo" –rió hasta llegar a la universidad.

Era un aire diferente, un lugar lleno de edificaciones que sobrepasaban los diez pisos, las construcciones pintadas de color marrón, eran las residencias, donde los estudiantes descansaban los días que no tenían clases, y que por motivo de distancia, se limitaban el viaje de todos los días a sus casas, los edificios color vino, eran las diferentes facultades que en la universidad de "Konoha" impartían con sus mejores honores, pues era una de las mejores academias de estudio superior de todo el país.

En el edificio color marrón, estaba una chica de cabellos rosas esperando a su novio, que estaba llegando junto con el Hyuga, después de burlarse un buen rato de la rubia que acompañaba a la Haruno. Ambas vestidas de lo que se llamaba "ropa de calentamiento solar" pues ambas tenían una mini falda, y una blusa que daba mucho a la imaginación, no solo de las personas a quienes esperaban, sino también a todos por los que habían pasado.

Sakura era la típica chica que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, estudiaba derecho con Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Neji y Hinata, pero a la última mencionada, no la había visto desde que regresó de la fiesta en casa de la rubia; con el moreno, para tener una noche privada.

Desde la infancia estaba enamorada de Sasuke, el chico idolatrado por toda mujer que lo veía pasar frente a ella, pero fue muy estúpido como llego a ser su novio, ahora ya llevaban dos años de noviazgo y eso era el record mas largo con una mujer, para el moreno. Habían tenido una fiesta y la pelirrosa había tomado tanto que no sabia ni donde vivía, como el Uchiha conocía su casa, que estaba a unas cuadras de la suya, se "comprometió" a llevarla, aunque la verdad él solo quería tirar con ella.

Traía consigo el auto de su padre, y no podía conducir en ese estado, así que el chico se ofreció a llevarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su "presa" ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, y no le quedo de otra que subirla a su habitación, después de todo, el auto era incomodo, además aun tenia la esperanza de tener una noche agitada, pero ella durmió como tronco hasta el día siguiente. En el cual, después de una resaca fenomenal, se disculpo con el moreno, y así comenzaron a surgir las cosas.

-"Y bien, donde está Naruto" –mencionó el Uchiha al ver solo las que esperaban.

-"Si se fue con mi prima a hacer "cosas" lo mato, me oyeron bien, lo mato!" –salió del auto, dando un portazo, era muy celoso con la Hyuga.

-"A decir verdad creo que eso pasa… porque ni Hinata ni a él, los hemos visto desde ayer" –la Haruno le dio un pico a su novio. –"A lo mejor aun no terminan, verdad Neji" –bufó un poco, al ver la vena de histeria saltar del ojo del aludido.

-"Hola chicos" –un grito lejano los despabilo a todos.

Era el rubio, con la ropa puesta al apuro, y aun corría con una mano en la comisura de los pantalones, que caían producto de la gravedad y porque no estaban abrochados, la camisa mal puesta, y los cabellos en perfecto desorden, se veía claramente que se acababa de levantar y que aun tenia la ropa del día anterior. En la fiesta.

-"Ejejejeje, no van a creerlo, pero me quedé dormido en el bosque" –sacando algunas ramas de hojas secas de la maraña de su cabello –"¿HUM? Y Hinata, ¿donde está?"

-"Pensábamos que estaba contigo" –era la primera vez que hablaba, la Yamanaka.

-"No, luego de pegarnos un buen polvo" –regresó a ver, para cerciorarse de la mirada reprobatoria del Hyuga –"se fue en busca de su primito, pues no podía llegar sola a casa, que no se fue contigo" –lo miró, quisquillosamente esbozando una sonrisa.

-"demonios, tenemos que buscarla" –dijo algo preocupado, enojado, al ver la expresión confusa del rubio agregó –"Ayer me agredió un perro enorme, así que no sé donde puede estar, tal vez y a ella la agredieron también"

Todos se sobresaltaron, y subieron al auto del chico, que encendió el auto, al instante que el último se subía y arrancó estrepitosamente, su prima podía estar en peligro, y ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

-"Como no se me ocurrió preguntar por ella, con todo esto que me ha pasado" –mascullaba, pitando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino, dando a toda marcha, a la casa de la Yamanaka.

-"No recuerdo haber visto nada extraño, mas la sangre que estaba cerca de donde estabas estacionado ayer" –hizo cuentas, posando un dedo sobre su mentón –"ah si, y una pañoleta, creo que la traje…" -comenzó a hurgar en su bolso –"sip, aquí está"

Extendió una pañoleta color gris, tanto el rubio, como el "cuñado" lo miraron fijamente era la misma que ella llevaba, con su vestido color humo.

-"LA encontré atascada en uno de los árboles, pero di por enterada, creo que vi a Hinata con ella, por eso es que la traje, además no creo que el vestido que llevaba le comibnara con esto…. Neji, que pasa"

Todos las regresaron a ver, paró en seco el auto y de un solo empujón ella cayo al frío suelo de la mañana, la habían echado del auto, e iban a su casa, sin ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Natsuki, no quiero dormir" –mencionó la chica de cabello azulado, sentada en el filo de la cama.

-"Es normal, recién eres vampiro, no podrás descansar hasta que te acostumbres" –dijo ella acostada viendo fijamente a la pared.

-"Te agradezco… pero ¿era necesario que me mordieras?" –parecía haber tenido esa pregunta desde hace rato retumbarle en la cabeza.

-"Cuando caíste ibas a morir, era la única manera" –mencionó sin moverse un centímetro del estado en el que estaba.

-"y… desde cuando eres vampiro" –bajo su tono de voz, solo un poco.

-"lo soy de nacimiento, desde hace ya cuatro siglos" –se dio la vuelta para poder verla –"quiero dormir, ve a tu cama y trata de hacer lo mismo"

-"aah…" –su silencio se interpretó, como una signo de arrepentimiento –"mi vestido está roto, debo ir a buscar ropa nueva" –dio una excusa para poder salir.

Se puso en pie, pero al llegar a la puerta el grito de la morena atrajo su atención.

-"si sales de aquí, de verdad morirás" –se dio la vuelta, a su posición anterior –"y no solo por el sol, sino por los que comparto este sitio"

-"Naruto… porque" –murmuró para si misma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían rebotar de sus ojos.

-"Ayer fue el último día de luna llena…." –susurró luego de unos segundos, de haber escuchado a la Hyuga –"no lo veremos de aquí en 29 días"

-"Espero que en ese tiempo, me acostumbre a mi nueva vida" –se acostó tratando e conciliar el sueño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"No estamos muy lejos" –dijo una rubia cargando en su espalda un gran arco.

-"Al contrario, estamos sobre sus pasos" –confirmó el otro sujeto, que cargaba un bulto muy grande en la espalda.

-"He dicho, que ella, me pertenece solo a mi" –otro sujeto mascullo, el era mas alto que los otros, dos.

Todos llevaban ropa negra, uno de ellos era una mujer alta de rasgos muy finos y de tez muy blanca, su rubio cabello estaba sujeto en cuatro coletas altas, y la gabardina le cubría hasta la mitad del rostro, y por abajo se arrastraba por debajo de sus botas, que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

El otro sujeto, el que tenia el bulto sobre su espalda, era de aspecto misterioso, y al igual que la chica, la gabardina le cubría el rostro, donde varias líneas estaban dibujadas en su cara, producto de algún culto a un tipo de tribu; lo que llevaba como equipaje no era nada mas que una gran bolsa llena de estacas balas de plata y varios tubos de ensayo, uno de un color violeta que brillaba muchísimo, y otros que tenia una sustancia de color gris plateado, en estado líquido.

Al igual que los dos anteriores, él último también tenia la gabardina hasta la mitad de su rostro, y un sombrero cubría la otra parte de su rostro, una espada con su empuñadura resaltaba en su espalda.

-"Todos esos monstruos, les pertenecen, pero yo me quedo con Natsuki" –volvió a insistir el dueño de la espada.

-"sigues con lo mismo hermano" –susurró la chica, no muy lejos de este.

-"Eso, era parte del castigo de hace tres mil años, ¿no? lo que me hizo su padre…" –apretó los puños en señal de disgusto.

-"Gaara, sabes que no fue a ti, sino al anterior!" –gritó el otro chico que le daba la espalda.

-"Y eso a mi que… la mataré igual…" –esbozo una sonrisa haciendo que hasta el propio sol, se ocultara de él.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Y? Que opinan de él, promete bastante, es una basura, o que?**

**Espero que les haya agradado como a mi, escribirlo, gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, y si no les agrado pueden igual mandarme un review para saber que, de escritora, me como la camisa. GRACIAS!**

**Cristillyn**


	2. Sin alma

**Hola, hola! Aquí Cristillyn reportándose trayéndoles el 2do cap, de esta fabulosa historia.**

**Solo algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar, lo que pasa es que recibí una crítica constructiva, ya no pondré FLASH BACK cuando me tenga que referir al pasado, sino lo pondré en cursivas, es más fácil así, y no le quita tanta estética a la lectura.**

**Otra cosa, las notas de Autora, las dejaré así -- (1) porque también creo que se ve mal ponerla ahí mismo todo XD bueno, el resto sigue igual.**

**-"bla, bla, bla" –diálogo normal.**

**-"_bla, bla, bla" –_pensamientos.**

**Bueno, debo decir también que Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero los ocupo como motivo de expresar mis ideas retorcidas que comparto con ustedes, las personas que lo leen.**

**Eso si! Natsuki Asakura y todo lo referente a ella si me pertenecen, y la he incorporado para este, como todos los fics que tengo (Con excepción de paredes blancas, ahí no sale)**

**Sin cansarles más, aquí les dejo el 2do Cap.**

**Cáp. 2: Sin alma**

-"No puede ser que su cuerpo haya desaparecido!" –Gritaba un chico de cabellos largos, a un oficial de policía –"Mi prima puede estar secuestrada, y ustedes se están rascando el estómago"

-"Neji, no creo que sea bueno tratarlo así" –posó su mano en el hombro del mencionado –"Y usted, comandante, perdónelo, pero esta muy alterado, ya tenemos dos semanas buscándola, y no la hemos visto"

-"Lo sé perfectamente, pero ahora nos estamos centrando en un caso de maniáticos, que están matando a niños" –su voz se quebró un poco al final.

-"Tenten, vamonos" –tomo la chaqueta que había asentado en el escritorio, y salió azotando la puerta tras él.

-"No te parece extraño, niños muertos…. Eso es de enfermos" –mencionó ya dentro del auto.

-"Lo veo importante y todo pero… mi prima está perdida, que tal si la mataron, o si vendieron sus órganos, o algo de eso" –estando al borde de la histeria.

-"Tampoco seas trágico, Neji, vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ella sabe cuidarse sola" –aun tratando de animarlo, ella también se notaba preocupada.

-"mi prima está extraviada, Tenten, no puedo negar preocuparme de ella cuando, se supone le prometí a su padre cuidarla mientras estudiábamos" –Aceleró un poco.

-"Y Naruto" –susurró, tratando de lanzar la pelotita de la culpa al Uzumaki.

-"él, ¡ja! No recuerda partes, por lo ebrio que estaba, dice que después de estar un rato con ella se fue, dejándola cerca del auto donde yo estaba con… porque nunca la vi acercarse a mi" –casi mete las patas, pero la chica, no era tan lenta.

-"Estabas con Ino, esa lagartona" –masculló cruzando los brazos.

-"Por cierto, la herida, no sana" –cambió el tema drásticamente, no quería ver una nueva escena de celos por parte de la castaña.

-"Insinúas que no sé curar una herida de tal magnitud, permíteme decirte Neji, que soy la mejor interna(1) en todo el hospital, así que no me vengas…." –comenzó con la letanía.

-"Tenten, es cierto" –se aflojó la camisa hasta dejar descubierta la herida, que mostraba gasas llenas de sangre, algo seca.

-"No me vengas con…. Neji, porque no me lo dijiste antes, esto está empeorando" –se acerco, ajena al enojo y mientras él seguía conduciendo, ella miraba superficialmente la herida. –"te estacionas en este momento, te puedo dar una infección, ve al hospital en este instante"

-"Si cariño…. Como digas" –vio al cielo, y suspiró resignado, pero era eso a escucharla hablar de Ino.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"me dolerá" –dijo el hombre ya bajo sus brazos.

-"Solo al principio" –murmuró la joven, inclinándose un poco, ya el sujeto estaba sentado.

Hincó muy fuerte los incisivos sobre la yugular del chico, que ahogó un grito en su garganta, mientras ella, sin derramar una sola gota fuera de su boca, succionaba con placer el líquido vital de la arteria, y el tono blanco comenzaba apoderarse de la piel del muchacho que tenia las manos en la espalda, comprimiéndola contra su pecho, luego de un tiempo ya ni dolor sentía, solo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse y los sentidos ya no le respondían. Los calambres del cuerpo se volvieron permanentes y las manos no respondían. El morado de sus labios se hizo presente y la piel, se tornaba de un color de muerto, al poco tiempo, ya sin fuerzas se dejó desfallecer sobre la Asakura, que gustosa, lo dejó sin una sola gota de sangre en su torrente.

Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, caminando de forma lenta detrás de algunos arbustos que adornaban el parque, de manera que la oscuridad era perfecta en esa parte, pues las sombras era su medio favorito para movilizarse, y no solo desde hace poco, sino, que su larga existencia era solo entre las sombras, cuando vio que todas sus amigas, se convertían en ancianas y ella seguiría de ese estado, por el resto de su existencia.

Mantenía un extraño lazo con Itachi, pero no del tipo de amigos, él se había convertido en el acompañante de viajes, pues desde aquel incidente con Gaara ella fue exiliada de su clan, vagando por el mundo, encontrando a otros de su especie, abandonado de su casta o simplemente sobrevivientes.

_Cuando allá en Rumania, donde todavía la vida era barroca y mitológica, la caza de los seres nocturnos era más que afición, una forma de vida, fue ahí donde todo comenzó._

_-"Maldición, siempre es lo mismo" –viendo las montañas que presentaban un color violeta, producto del próximo amanecer._

_Y ahí vemos a la chica de largos cabellos, vestida de hombre(2) ocultarse tras un árbol, mientras un grupo de muchas personas caminaba con antorchas, palas, rastrillos en sus manos, para espantar al demonio, que había terminado con la vida de trece veladores de tumbas y con una infinidad de mujeres encargadas de labrar el campo._

_Pero no se podía hacer nada, cuando la famosa "sed de sangre" se apoderaba de ella, la poseía, y si no conseguía saciarla a tiempo, no se terminaría con la vida de una victima, sino de muchas. Una mano apareció por debajo de un árbol y la voz ronca de un sujeto, hizo vibrar sus oídos, al tiempo que un viento helado, movía sus cabellos._

_-"Que te pasa, el sol está por salir, ven, por aquí" –la mano se movía al compás de las palabras._

_Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre la poca niebla, y la piel comenzaba a quemar, haciendo llagas en el lugar donde la luz chocaba, y aunque su cabello cubriera su rostro, la piel comenzaba a quemar y no le dio mas que moverse hasta donde una falsa raíz se movió, y la dejo caer en el frió suelo de roca pulida._

_Al levantarse del suelo, la piel que tenia llagas comenzaba de manera instantánea a curarse y en el rostro ya no tenia indicio de alguna quemadura, subió la vista, y vio a tres personas frente a ella, todas con la piel tan blanca como el mármol, y sus ropas de color negro, tanto, que sus siluetas se perdían con la oscuridad de sus espaldas._

_-"Menos mal, unos segundos mas allá fuera y su piel no regresaba al estado" –una sonrisa se distinguió entre la oscuridad y el mediano de los tres caminó unos pasos mas cerca de ella._

_-"Que haces viajando sola" –masculló una voz femenina, que por el tono se encontraba molesta._

_El mas alto, tenia la piel de un extraño azul y los incisivos muy bien pronunciados, la ropa estilo gótico, de la edad media y sus ojos de un amarillo casi como el sol, el otro con los ojos rojos, rasgos finos donde se asentaban dos líneas en su rostro, y la última una chica rubia, con una extraña coleta a un lado de su cabeza donde todo su cabello caía de un lado, su boca, torcida por una sonrisa falsa la encubría de la hipocresía que en esos momentos la agobiaba._

_-"Kisame, repíteme porque estamos recogiéndola" –musitó aburrida, viendo a un lado._

_-"Ella es una vampiro pura… ella puede recrear" –contestó el mediano, sin hacer el mínimo caso a la chica, que ahora lo veía de forma extraña._

_-"Prefiero morir antes que ayudaros" –susurró la "rescatada" poniéndose de pie._

_-"Usted, mi lady es de otra casta, mucho mas importante que las nuestras lo dice la insignia de sus ropas, acaso es una Asakura" –el chico de ojos rojos hizo una leve reverencia._

_-"Itachi, ella no nos ayudará, el echo de que sea de un clan poderoso, a puesto que ni siquiera tiene reflejos, debe ser una contaminada, no una pura como usted tanto lo menciona" –imitó la voz de respeto que había adoptado el antes mencionado._

_Un suave aliento alerto sus desarrollados reflejos pero ya tenia una espada con tanto filo que solo apegarla a su cuello, ya le causó una pequeña herida._

_-"Quiere apostarlo, jovencita" –una voz susurrante estaba tras su espalda, empuñando la espada gigante con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tener la mano de la víctima._

_-"Permítanos presentarnos, mi lady" –el mas alto de todos hizo una pronunciada reverencia._

_-"Soy Deidara del clan Shidona (3)" –mencionó la rubia, inclinándose, con voz sumisa, de verdad la había espantado._

_-"Soy Kisame del clan Amadeus (4)" –casi besando el suelo._

_-"Soy Itachi del clan Uchiha" –avanzando mas hacia ella. –"Usted, mi lady, no necesita presentarse, hemos seguido su pista, espero no se moleste"_

_-"Pero que demonios" –empuño con mas fuerza su espada, viendo a los tres de forma desafiante –"mi padre los ha enviado" _

_-"No, no se altere, queremos pedirle ayuda" –se adelanto el de piel azulada, moviendo sus manos en son de clama._

_-"los licanos… siguen su pista, quieren matarla" –ahora la chica también retrocedió, entendiendo el peligro que corría -"Los licanos mataron mi clan, y el de Kisame, Itachi intenta proteger su casta, pero la de los mortales" _

-"La casta mortal, ja, pamplinas" –masculló recordando como había comenzado todo.

-"Vio mi casta mortal, mi lady, se llama Sasuke, lastimosamente es hijo único, si muere él, se muere todo" –cansino de repetirlo se sentó a su lado.

-"Si, lo sé" –tomo un cuchillo, y comenzó a sacar las impurezas de debajo de sus uñas. –"Hinata es hora de ir a buscar tu comida"

La aludida sonrió, como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, envaino su pequeña espada en un estuche pequeño y lo colocó en la cintura, se puso su chaqueta negra –que le había proporcionado la Asakura- y se paro junto a la morena.

-"Si, tengo mucha hambre" –sonrió de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Iruka, deja de decir estupideces" –menciono el rubio, sacando unos cuadernos de su maleta.

-"Debes saber que es lo mas probable, me dices que aun no se le cierra la herida, y que solo recuerdas sed de sangre" –el mencionado tomaba vino de una copa, sentado cerca de la chimenea donde ardía el fuego.

-"no puede ser posible, él es mi amigo, y primo de mi novia, no creo haberlo… No definitivamente ¡NO!" –se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar a puño, el siguiente "pero"

-"Tu novia… tengo la impresión de que "ella" la tiene como aprendiz" –se puso en pie, el Uzumaki era algo alterable.

-"¡¡¡ELLA! Trescientos años huyendo de ella, y ahora me dices que ELLA la tiene, y que es de las suyas, Iruka debes estar loco, ELLA es alguien a quien se debe temer, tu mismo me lo enseñaste" –estaba al borde de la histeria.

-"por eso, y debes saber también, que el resentimiento es conmigo, tu, eres uno de los nuestros desde hace poco, o me vas a decir que Neji no fue el primero que atacaste con tu licantropía" –volvió a sentarse, tomando el vino de su copa, con un deje de soberbia.

Iruka, parecía un joven de 23 años, pero ya llevaba 430 de vida, su cabello era recogido en una elegante cola, y una pequeña cicatriz dividía su rostro, traía una ropa casual, mas que unos jeans y una playera color marrón, que a comparación con la del Uzumaki que traía una playera naranja y un pantalón que lo tenia mas debajo de la cadera, y las bastas del mismo se arrastraban.

-"Eso no es cierto…" –bajó la voz, viendo la luna nueva que estaba oculta tras una nube furtiva que se desplazaba lentamente.

-"Entonces, porque no te asesinamos, y veras que en menos de dos minutos la herida volverá a ser nada mas que un recuerdo" –su humor negro salió a flote, ampliando una sonrisa enorme.

-"Y si muero y fuiste tú el que lo mordió, se supone que ya debes controlar los recuerdos, pero no puedes ni recordar estando en tus cinco sentidos" -reprocho, aun algo molesto.

-"Cambiando el tema, la amabas" –comenzó a mover el vino dentro de la copa.

-"Como que la amaba, la amo!" –aclaró dando un sorbo a una lata de coca-cola que tenia en las manos.

-"Oh… eso es casi imposible, esa sangre, es nuestra enemiga" –dibujo una falsa pena en su rostro, tomando un trago de la copa.

-"Pero ella no lo es" –aventó la lata por la ventana, y sus rasgos de licano se señalaron.

-"Tranquilo Naruto… no hagas que tu enojo te convierta en un asesino" –suspiró resignado –"No haré mas comentarios pero… te darás cuenta, si te la encuentras frente a frente."

El rubio no quiso escuchar más, y en un sonoro portazo atravesó la gran salón de la majestuosa mansión que se encontraba en el filo de un peñasco, bien apartada de la ciudad.

Como era eso, que SU Hinata ahora fuera su enemiga… lo estaba taladrando por dentro, ya que él tampoco había elegido por propia conveniencia ser parte de los hombres lobo, que ahora compartía, junto con Neji, ese era otro problema, si él también se volvió licano, que pasaría con Tenten, y si se enteraría de su prima, la única forma de salir de la maldición era matando al original, al mas antiguo de todos, pero él, como todos los que compartían esa condena; no sabían quien era el primogénito.

Se daba vuelta en la que seria su última noche, ya comenzaban a removérsele las tripas, era el retortijón característico, antes de convertirse, pero él, ya estaba acostumbrado, las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, y caminar sobre sus piernas era cada vez mas incómodo, después de todo era la última noche, ¿no? Llegó hasta el parque mas cercano a la capilla, que tenia un cementerio de "personas importantes" en la parte de atrás, caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando un suave canto llamó su atención, deslizándose sigilosamente vio dos sombras sentadas en la banca y otra sombra tumbada en el suelo.

Ahí, de lado derecho una chica con la piel tan blanca como la leche, estaba con la vista fija en la nada, sus largos cabellos se contoneaban al son del viento y sus labios, productos del frío mostraban un morado cadavérico. A su lado otra chica, con los cabellos cortos, que aun en la noche mostraban destellos azules, su piel un poquito mas morena que la de antes nombrada tarareaba una melodía hipnotizante, y un pequeño hilo de color grana resaltaba a un costado de la boca.

-"Tengo que enseñarte como comer" –susurró junto con el viento.

Pero, gracias a que el rubio intromisor de tal escena, comenzaba desarrollar sus sentidos lobeznos la escucho a la perfección.

-"Hmmmm, me encanta el sabor, pero, no sé, creo que necesito mas" –sonrió con malicia, dirigiendo su vista al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba sus pies.

-"Tks… lo has dejado sin una sola gota" –masculló un tanto molesta, si que era exigente.

-"Pero que quieres… solo es un niño, no es que tenga mucha sangre que digamos –se relamió los labios haciendo que la poca luz chocara en su rostro, y mostrara su identidad. -"Quiero mas"

-"Hinata" –murmuró, pero perfectamente audible. Haciendo que las dos mujeres lo regresaran a ver.

La mas alta, la de largos cabellos simplemente cerró los ojos –"Así que eres tu, licano"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uzumaki se encontraba acorralado de las dos chicas, que una en su espalda deteniendo su cuerpo con una daga en el cuello y la otra frente a él, con una espada, que debido a su longitud, tenia que asentarla en el suelo.

-"Al fin nos encontramos, licano" –murmuró la que lo acorralaba con la daga cerca de la garganta, pasó sensualmente su lengua por el espacio de la yugular –"Y yo el hambre que me cargo"

-"Hinata, pero que demonios dices, tu me conoces" –algo alterado, era cierto lo que dijo Iruka.

-"Sé que eres Naruto, así que ni te asustes…" –ahora hizo rozar sus dientes sobre el cuello, acariciando con sus incisivos la zona que alberga la yugular. –"Quiero comer…"

-"Hinata, si haces eso, morirás" –dijo que la estaba enfrente empuñando la espada –"mejor, sucio licano, dinos quien iba contigo"

-"Natsuki tengo hambre" –se quejó intentando morder

Natsuki, ese nombre retumbo como un ensordecedor trueno en los oídos del rubio, era a quien debía temer, era la persona que mas temía Iruka, el jefe de la ciudad, era la persona que mas historia tenia, y a quien se estaba permitido, sin motivo de burla a que le tiemblen las carnes.

-"Si su sangre toca tu boca, morirás, peor que si el sol te diera de plano en el rostro" –musitó sin inmutarse del terror que expresaba Naruto, la verdad una espada de esa magnitud acercándose peligrosamente a su garganta era motivo.

Un silbido comenzó a romper el silencio del parque y una flecha cayó justo entre el licano y la matusalén que tenía la espada en manos, separando de la posible agresión.

-"Hinata, córtale la garganta y larguémonos de aquí" –envaino la espada y le dio la espalda, su expresión mostraba apuro.

-"Por los buenos momentos, tu muerte será rápida" –La Hyuga ajustó con fuerza la daga.

Pero otra flecha, esta vez de un tono un tanto morado, cayo en el mismo lugar que la anterior, partiendo a la misma por la mitad.

-"Hinata, olvídalo, nos vamos" –en un moviendo a la velocidad de la luz ambas se desvanecieron en la profunda oscuridad del pequeño bosque que bordeaba el parque.

La flecha parpadeó un par de veces hasta que una luminiscencia cegadora salió de ella, de tan magnitud era aquella claridad, que se asemejaba al día.

-"Te encuentras bien" –dijo una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados en cuatro coletas, que de la nada cayó y retiro las flechas del lugar.

-"Este… si" –solo tuvo que responder, para que la misma chica posara otra cuchilla sobre la garganta del muchacho.

-"Pero si no eres humano…" –sonrió con ironía.

-"Temari, déjalo" –la voz sin expresión retumbo cerca de todos lados.

-"De acuerdo" –puso una sonrisa –"Como te llamas"

-"U… Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki" –casi se desploma de tal impresión. –"quienes son ustedes"

Llamó ustedes porque dos sombras mas se acercaban al cuerpo inerte que yacía bajo la banca en la que minutos antes, las vampiras estaban sentadas.

-"los vampiros que estaban aquí. Quien era la que estaba frente a ti, y la que tenias atrás" –preguntó el sujeto con marcas en la cara.

-"La de atrás era alguien que yo conocía, pero se porto tan diferente y la de adelante, pues, se llamaba Natsuki" –contestó automáticamente viendo los penetrantes ojos de Kankurou

Un sonido de cosas caer al suelo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ahí, el último de las tres personas con las gabardinas negras había dejado desmoronar la bolsa que la solía cargar su hermano y el arco que le había encargado Temari para inclinarse a ver el cuerpo, su rostro se vio "obstruido" por la sombra de su cabello y su mano se movió mecánicamente hasta alcanzar la espada que la tenia en la espalda.

-"Gaara, cálmate" –dijo inmediatamente la rubia, poniéndose de pie.

-"Alguien me explica que pasa aquí, porque dijeron vampiros, porque Hinata se comportaba así" –el Uzumaki, confundido, comenzó a ver a los tres sujetos, en busca de respuestas.

-"Se comportó así, porque ya no tenia alma" –masculló enojado el pelirrojo.

-"Cuando una persona se convierte en vampiro, pasa a un estado llamado "no muerto" su alma no existe, pero su cuerpo se vuelve el contenedor vacio, para cualquier tipo de demonios hambrientos de vidas humanas" –explicó la chica recogiendo su arco que del suelo no se había movido.

–"Ahora vete, antes de que yo mismo te corte la garganta, lárgate ahora que te damos el lujo de vivir" –el mas alto de los tres, el pelirrojo, empuño con fuerza su espada.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, bueno aquí van las Notas de Autor que no puse en el Cáp.**

**(1): es un estudiante de medicina que hace un tipo de pasantias en el hospital antes de graduarse como médico.**

**(2): En esa época era prohibido para una mujer vestirse de hombre, eran castigadas con el mayor de los castigos, que era la horco o la hoguera.**

**(3): Es el apellido de una familia de leyenda, en el pueblo de la Rumania antigua.**

**(4): Famoso apellido, traído del viejo continente, que con solo nombrarlo, hasta el más valiente temía.**

**¿¿¿¿¿Que les pareció? Merece la pena para seguir escribiendo, háganmelo saber sip?**

**Stellar Hime: Que mal que no te guste leer, es una de las mejores cosas que tiene la vida, y gracias por leerlo así que haya dado un poquito de pereza XD espero que te haya gustado este Cap. También, nos vemos en el siguiente BYE! **

**Haruno-Sakuma: Gracias, GRAcias. GRACIAS! De veras por leer, si he visto hellsing, pero bueno… creo que Hinata se adaptó mas rápido XD la idea de vampiros como todo con el "lado oscuro" pues, me gusta relacionar con otras cosas que me gustan, jeje gracias de nuevo –cabe la redundancia- que lo hayas leido, nos vemos en otra. **

**Arwon: Bueno, muchas veces yo tampoco entiendo el primer Cáp., pero todo se va a clarando conforme pasa verdad? Gracias por leerlo y espero que este Cáp. te haya gustado, nos vemos.**

**Sccmar: Espero que no te haya dado pena lo que Hinata casi mata a Naruto, pero es una ley inmortal, ya no tener alma XD y bueno pues, en el resto del fic te fijaras que no se quedaran las parejas como las tenemos –tomalo como un adelanto- XD gracias de veras por leerlo, y nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: TT gracias! Si no fuera por tú, ya no escribiera, eres del tipo que ayuda a una a superar lo que tiene enfrente, buscando justo la palabra justa. GRACIAS!. Si entiendo lo de "estar confundida" pero que serian mis fics sin ese pequeño toque, verdad? Y como debes saber Natsuki nunca falta en mis fics - gracias de veras por leer este también como tantos que tengo. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO! Nos vemos en la proxima. Bytes **


	3. Luna llena, Hora de comer

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**Solo algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar, lo que pasa es que recibí una crítica constructiva, ya no pondré FLASH BACK cuando me tenga que referir al pasado, sino lo pondré en cursivas, es más fácil así, y no le quita tanta estética a la lectura.**

**Otra cosa, las notas de Autora, las dejaré así -- (1) porque también creo que se ve mal ponerla ahí mismo todo XD bueno, el resto sigue igual.**

**-"bla, bla, bla" –diálogo normal.**

**-"_bla, bla, bla" –_pensamientos.**

**DISCULPEN LAS TARDANZAS PERO TODO LO QUE HAGO SE ME ESTA ACUMULANDO Y EL TIEMPO LA VERDAD SE AGOTA! ESPERO PODER TERMINARLO ANTES DE IRME, SINO PUES HARÉ TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA ACABARLA CUANTO ANTES!**

**Cap 3: Luna llena, Hora de comer**

El día amaneció como todos los tanto de de verano, con un sol resplandeciente, y una fresca brisa que batía al compás de su movimiento a unas cuantas hojas, que hartas de luchar, se dejaron caer de un roble gigante en la mitad de patio de la universidad, se veía claramente desde la ventana de la chica pelirrosa que observaba la danza hipnótica de las hojas al volar. Vestía su ropa típica, una falda corta y unas botas hasta bajo la rodilla, con una blusa color violeta pastel y unas cuantas bisuterías en su cabello, llevaba una bufanda en el cuello, para ocultar de forma fallida un morado en la base del mismo, producto, probablemente, de un beso apasionado de su novio.

Esa noche se verían para festejar su aniversario de tantos años siendo novios, eso le agradaba, aun tenia preocupaciones por su amiga que parecía que la tierra la había tragado, y peor, aun, Neji, su primo, estaba mas neurótico que de costumbre. Todos estaban asustados, no solo por lo de la Hyuga, sino por las constantes muertes sin ninguna explicación de las cuales sabían solo lo de las noticias, la mayoría niños entre 6 y 8 años y sus padres había muerto producto de un loco, o loca, y la característica eran 2 agujeros en la yugular. ¿Y si Hinata también fue asesinada? Y hasta el momento no encuentran su cuerpo.

-"No, eso es casi imposible, ella sabe defenderse" –suspiró tratando de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza.

-"Oye, Saku, nos vamos, las clases están a minutos de comenzar" –su amiga estaba en el marco de la puerta.

A comparación de la Haruno, la Yamanaka llevaba un pantalón azul, y una blusa color crema, sus labios muy rojos y su cabello suelto, que le daba hasta la cadera.

-"Además, quiero ver a Neji, ya que su novia, esta en el hospital toda esta semana" –surco una sonrisa en sus labios, y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

Abajo, ya las esperaban sus otros amigos, pero al percatarse de que el chico mas escandaloso estaba mas callado de lo habitual y no escucho de su parte un "Buenos días Sakura" se extraño, y después de saludar a su novio –con un buen beso de medio minuto- fue en corto a saludar al rubio que tenia la vista fija en la nada y la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, parecia que fue a tomar unas vacaciones.

-"Naruto, que pasa" –preguntó cuando ya todos iban delante de ellos, y solo estaban los tres.

-"Si amigo, que pasa" –insistió el tercero invitado a la conversación de trío.

-"Na… nada" –a parte de la impresión de la noche anterior, su licantropía comenzaba a manifestarse con el "pre-cansancio" antes de la metamorfosis.

Sin inmutarse vio al Hyuga caminar junto a Ino, ella tomándolo de la mano, para que no huyera lejos, igual que el rubio, el primo de Hinata estaba cansado, pese a que había dormido toda la noche, y sus pasos eran lentos, como tratando de moverse por inercia, estaba agotado, sin saber el porque.

-"Chales, estamos tarde, Naruto, luego hablaremos contigo" –la chica tomó la mano del moreno y hecho a correr, ya estaban con unos cinco minutos tarde en su primera clase del día.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata deja de hacer eso" –hace ya media hora que su espada posaba estática en el suelo y ella trataba de parar a la chica de cabellos azules.

-"No, no entiendo, porque, tengo que matarlo" –estaba nerviosa y cerca de la entrada, por donde suaves rayos de sol eran parados de su camino por una manta gigante, tan negra como la misma noche.

-"Hinata…" –sonrió su dueña, a verla algo desesperada –"sabes porque no sentiste ni el mínimo amor al verlo" –

Se puso de pie, y le quito un pequeño cuchillo con el que, segundos antes se lastimaba debajo sus uñas y probaba la sangre que salía de ellos, a decir verdad, fue el peor demonio el que le vino a ella, pero aun respondía, aun podía tranquilizarla, y la única manera, era dándole libertad, a su manera.

Pero, darle libertad, por otra parte, era exponerla a un peligro inminente llamado "cazadores" de los que se había escabullido toda su eterna vida, desde el mismo Vanhellsing hasta ahora los conocidos "Escuadrón Arena" en el que, una personas que pudo morir y reencarnar, la esperaba.

-"Hinata, es hora de entrenar" –comenzó a arrastrar su espada, y hasta llegar a ella.

Se sacó su gran abrigo de cuero color negro, y lo acento en el frío piso de la cripta, mostrando sus ropas oscuras que era un corsé de color rojo vino, y un pantalón apegado al cuerpo de color negro, las botas que sobre salían del pantalón con grilletes colgados alrededor del filo de la misma, un gran tatuaje de una espada y en la empuñadura emergía un dragón con las alas abiertas; relucía en la cadera de la chica, pero sus largos y negros cabellos lo cubrían.

El nuevo tatuaje de la Hyuga era la misma, en el mismo lugar, eso mostraba al nuevo clan que servia, tenia las ropas negras, solo que con menos glamour, sus botas eran llanas, y su ropa ya no era aquel vestido, que ahora reposaba en una esquina, como cama para las ratas, ahora era una falda larga y negra y una especie de top, con algunos destellos de plateado que resaltaban sus ojos de manera descomunal.

-"Natsuki, porque no enfrentamos a los que lanzaron la flecha" –dijo cuando batallaba con una espada muy cerca de su rostro. La morena, era muy buena con la espada.

Le explicó lo que eran, dijo que debían estar con mas cuidado, pues, ya que ellos estaban en la ciudad correcta, serian mas frívolos en cuestión de matar a cuantos nosferatus, como sean posibles.

-"Demonios, yo que tengo mucha hambre, y la mayoría de las veces, insaciable…" –musitó al terminar el relato. –"Pero, porque conoces tanto a ese grupo"

-"Porque el jefe de ellos, convivió conmigo, por largos siglos…" –suspiró los recuerdos abordaron su mente.

_-"Te invocamos, TRÁELA DE VUELTA" –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el báculo del sujeto brillara y con el mismo atravesara el pecho del muchacho que atado de pies y manos con una cadena, ahogo un grito de dolor y desesperanza en su pecho._

_El cuerpo que yacía inerte por algunos minutos, comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos, y con uno de ellos se mordió el labio, haciendo que un hilo de sangre comenzara a salir del lado derecho de su boca, levantó ligeramente la cabeza, para ver a los tres hombres que aun no cerraban los libros con los que habían conjurado, tan terrible hechizo._

_-"Bienvenido a una vida de remordimientos, Gaara" –dijo el monarca del clan, el sujeto de cabellos plateados._

_-"Bienvenido a una vida de arrepentimientos, Gaara" –musitó el chico de cabellos negros hasta los hombros._

_-"Bienvenido a una vida de pesadumbres, Gaara" –murmuró el hombre que tenia las orejas puntiagudas._

_Así, los tres hombres, al mismo tiempo, cerraron el libro, y las cadenas que sujetaban al vampiro que reposaba en el suelo se evaporaron, no se sentía raro, al contrario, se sentía bien; se puso en pie, y salió de la habitación, a fuera de ella, un montón de gente estaba pegados la puerta, y uno que otro lo regreso a ver con lástima, los otros lo vieron con algo de odio y otros se limitaron a agachar la mirada._

_No estaba mal para una condena, después de todo, no supo con certeza de que se trataba, pero no le dolía nada, ni le faltaba nada, caminó hasta llegar al final del largo zaguán y tocar un ladrillo que estaba un poco afuera del resto._

_Vio a la chica de los cabellos color azabache al igual que su vestido, estaba sentada en el filo del pasamano que daba al jardín, que estaba muy descuidado, ya que no había quien lo arreglara por los días._

_-"Natsuki, estoy bien… la condena no estuvo mal" –poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, pero ella de inmediato lo movió._

_-"Seguro, que estas bien… ya lo constataste" –su vista no se había movido del árbol en el que revoloteaban algunos murciélagos –"Ya probaste sangre de nuevo"_

_-"De que hablas, si no tengo hambre" –dijo con voz algo burlona, su novia, por así decirlo, se estaba volviendo loca._

_-"Entonces ven conmigo" –estiro su mano._

_Al momento que él la toco, sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, como ganas de vomitar, pero simplemente respiró, después de todo, el maltrato antes de ser encadenado había sido fuerte._

_-"Lo sentiste, verdad… Ya nunca será igual" –la chica lo tomó mas fuerte._

_Se lanzaron del barandal al jardín, en una distancia de cinco metros y se comenzaron a escabullir, entre árbol y árbol, tras las sombras, como ladrones, llegaron hasta la casa más lejana de la aldea. La chimenea estaba encendida, se notaba por el humo que salía del techo de la casa, y algunos ruidos de niños se escuchaban dentro._

_-"Que hacemos aquí" –susurró, apegado a la chica, que trataba de ocultar sus emociones._

_-"Vamos a comer" –habló mas bajito._

_-"pero son niños" –al terminar de decir eso, hasta él mismo se sorprendió, a él le encantaban los niños, era la sangre mas pura que siempre comía, ahora objetaba por comer niños, que demonios le pasaba._

_La Asakura, suspiró y soltó la mano del pelirrojo que la había estado sujetado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la casucha, donde al abrir la puerta de un patazo los niños se asustaron y cada uno se oculto detrás de la mesa donde comían._

_-"Donde están sus padres..." esbozó una gran sonrisa, mas bien, mostraba sadismo y satisfacción por ver los rostros asustados._

_El mayor de los tres niños apareció como auto infundiendo valor –"Fue… fueron… a cor… cortar… leña" –sus piernas le temblaban, al igual que sus labios._

_-"No saben que los vampiros andan sueltos" –esbozó mas su sonrisa, y con la uña de su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar el mentón del pequeño. –"y que tienen hambre" –se inclinó un poco, con intención de morderlo._

_-"Natsuki, suéltalo" –gritó de la puerta el pelirrojo._

_Los niños aun más aterrados se apegaron a la pared mas lejana de los nosferatus, mientras el mayor inmóvil no había quitado el rostro de la mano de la chica, que ahora no se entendía bien que expresaba su rostro._

_-"ahora lo entiendes, verdad… Gaara" –soltó el rostro del niño que de inmediato corrió con sus hermanos –"Entiendes lo que te pasa"_

_-"Verás que no me pasa nada" –caminó a grandes zancadas_

_Tomó al mayor de los niños y sin pensarlo o dudarlo le hincó sus incisivos en el cuello y la sangre comenzó a escurrirse, pues el pelirrojo estaba estático, sin tan siquiera probar de esa sangre._

_-"Está mas claro, Gaara" –susurró tras el chico, que estaba batallando con lo que había hecho –"Entiendes lo que pasa, sabes porque no puedes probar esa sangre" _

_Lo retiro de su camino y fue ella quien se inclinó y comenzó a beber la sangre que aun brotaba a ríos de agua viva, mientras el pelirrojo cayó pesadamente al suelo, sentado, con boca llena de sangre sin probar y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? _

_Los niños aterrados, y mientras uno vomitaba, producto del impacto, el otro se desplomó en el mismo suelo que se tiño un poco de sangre del mayor de sus hermanos, cuando la morena levanto la cabeza, el niño estaba pálido y ya sin vida, lo tomó en brazos y lo acostó en una cama, la mas cercana, mientras veía con ganas de mas al que estaba en el piso, sin conciencia._

_-"Natsuki, detente" –gritó el vampiro que estaba sobre el piso. –"Vamonos de aquí" _

_Hizo caso omiso, y se dirigió al niño que aun tenia vida, acechando al que ya no tenia que vomitar que de inmediato se puso a temblar de pies a cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y con una mano levanto al cuerpo inconciente, y justo antes de hincar los dientes a su segunda víctima un golpe seco la saco de su ajetreo para ver al chico a quien había llevado consigo con un garrote enorme en sus manos._

_-"Deja al niño y vamonos Natsuki"-repitió con intenciones de volverla a golpear, si no hacia caso._

_-"Vamos entonces" –lanzó lejos el cuerpo, cayendo junto a su ya fallecido hermano._

_-"que me pasa" –dijo ya alejados de la casa._

_-"te regresaron tu alma…" –apegada a un tronco, viendo al occidente –"y no tienes el "corazón" para matar a alguien y tomar de su sangre…" –suspiró mientras acomodaba la manga de su ropa –"lo más seguro es que mueras, a menos que te alimentes de sangre animal, pero no podrás ni con eso y si mueres y reencarnas, como un alma normal, con la diferencia que…" –se inclinó a quitar una pajita de su pierna –"que recordaras todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, será la maldición de recordar todo lo que hiciste en tu vida de vampiro"_

_-"No entiendo" –dijo algo confundido, era mucha información de golpe._

_-"que serás algo que aunque muera, recordará todo lo que vivió antes" –se acercó y lo beso._

_Sin recibir tan siquiera un tipo de contestación era ahora otra persona, ya no era el chico frívolo, amante de la sangre de los niños, ahora era otra persona con eso tan confuso como eran los sentimientos, ya no era con el que siempre acorralaban a los aldeanos y luego los escogían para comer, ahora era alguien que podía dar la vida por otro… como ella lo había tratado._

-"Natsuki, es hora de ir a comer" –dijo su aprendiz poniéndose el abrigo que horas antes se había quitado, para entrenar.

-"Si vamos, yo también tengo hambre" –imitó a la chica, y comenzaron a caminar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Neji… que demonios te pasa" –gritaba una rubia cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla.

-"Que te largues" –su voz sonaba mas a un animal, tratando de hablar.

La herida de su brazo desapareció, y el vello de su cuerpo comenzó a crecer de sobremanera llenando su piel de pelo casi negro, sus ojos ya no eran los plomo que tenia siempre, mas bien comenzaban a tornarse amarillos, por etapas, ya no podía mantenerse parado con sus dos piernas, ahora hasta las manos estaban asentadas en el suelo, mientras las mismas comenzaban a encogerse y tomar forma de patas, al igual que sus pies, sus rodillas se contrajeron y salieron una nuevas unos centímetros mas abajo, su cuerpo comenzó a ensancharse y su cara comenzó a contraerse en la parte de las orejas y alargarse a nivel de la nariz, ahora parte de sus dientes sobre salían en forma de colmillos de sus mejillas alargadas y peludas y su respiración era entrecortada.

-"POR DIOS" –avanzó a gritar y envolverse en la sabana. –"PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERES" –salió disparada del cuarto, y comenzó a bajar los escalones muy rápido.

Entró a su auto de inmediato y antes de que pudiera encenderlo un enorme lobo cayó sobre el parabrisas partiéndolo en mil pedazos, hundiendo un poco el auto, haciendo que la chica saliera de nuevo y comenzara a correr en dirección a la ciudad, pero el lobo la comenzó a seguir y tomando velocidad en unos segundos la alcanzó, lanzándose sobre ella triturándole en la zona del cuello y matarla de contado. Comenzó a devorarla, arrancando su piel y salpicando sangre a diestra y siniestra comiendo cada parte de ella hasta dejarla irreconocible.

Allá lejos de donde ocurría esta masacre, dos amantes se comían a besos, bajo la luz de la luna llena que los llenaba de lujuria a cada beso, pues las manos del chico viajaban hábilmente por la delgada cintura de la chica, que con extraños movimientos ya había hecho ceder su camiseta y la del muchacho.

-"Sasuke… no… crees… que seria… mas cómodo… en… tu auto" –trataba de decir entre besos y caricias mas pronunciadas.

-"De verdad… quieres moverte… de aquí…" –Controlado por sus deseos, no podía hacer mas que subir sus manos a los pecho de la Haruno, que rogaban por caricias.

No bastaron más palabras, la tumbó sobre la manta, en medio del bosque, y ya desecho del sujetador de la pelirrosa se mantuvo un buen rato ocupado entre besos y lamidas en los mismos, sus hábiles manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria, hasta llegar al broche del pantalón de su novia, y en un santiamén se deshizo de él.

Bastaron unos segundos mas, para que la propia chica le quitara el suyo, junto que los boxers que volaron lejos y cayeron junto a sus braguitas que hace segundos que también tuvieron ese destino.

Cada beso era más placentero que el anterior y luego de que las manos del chico se posesionaron de los senos de la pelirrosa se acomodó sobre ella, para comenzar el juego sexual que mas era de su agrado.

Las embestidas llenas de vigor hacían gemir a la chica, que bajo el cuerpo de su novio solo podía marcar la espalda del mismo, al clavar sus uñas, como muestras de agrado, sus cuerpos vibraban de excitación, cada ápice de su ser pedía a gritos ser tocado, ser amado, sus piernas habían ajustado la cadera del Uchiha, para que las embestidas sean mas profundas y oleadas de placer acumulaban su cuerpo, en el punto máximo de lujuria el chico terminó dentro de ella, al tiempo que la Haruno abrazaba el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante, para ella tiempo después arquear la espalda, producto del placer estallando.

-"Fue…" –tenia los brazos estirados, y su cuerpo tal y como quedó.

-"Genial" –terminó la frase el moreno, aun sobre ella.

-"Sasuke" –susurró –"Estas… algo pesado" –el rubor en las mejillas se hizo presente.

-"Ah… lo siento" –Aun estaba dentro de ella, así se movió despacio, y se acostó a un lado, sin importarle lo mas mínimo que estuviera desnudo.

La jaló hacia él, quedando frente a frente y de lado, le dio un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla como nunca.

-"Sabes que te amo, verdad" –susurró sobre su rostro, abrazándola nuevamente.

-"Y sabes que yo a ti" –ahora beso sus labios, un poco suave, y luego tomando algo de fuerza. –"Espera… recupero fuer-"

Unos sonidos del crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas, llamo la atención de ambos, se sobresaltaron y mientras el Uchiha se ponía de pie para recoger toda la ropa, ella se cubría con una esquina de la manta que quedó libre.

Otro crujir los puso en alerta, pero el chico ya traía puesto sus boxers, mientras la ropa de la Haruno reposaba en su mano derecha.

-"Sasuke, date prisa" –susurró la chica, ya envuelta en la manta y casi de pie.

-"Si, solo… SAKURA AGÁCHATE" –gritó alarmado.

Un perro, gigante, que mas parecía lobo, estaba mostrando sus dientes al momento que saltaba y pasaba de largo, pues la pelirrosa en ese instante se agacho por completo, era un licano de color café claro, que se dio la vuelta para atacar, a su presa mas cercana, el moreno, que por arma traía un zapato de tacón, la Haruno estaba en shock, mientras veía como el animal se acercaba a su novio, gritó desesperada, pidiendo ayuda, que claro no llegaría nunca, pues, estaban bien alejados de la civilización.

El animal estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el chico, cuando un ruido casi ensordecedor lo comenzó a desesperar.

Apareció un sujeto de ropas negras y sus ojos resplandecían un carmesí, que brillaba junto con el reflejo de la luna, tenia dos líneas del rostro bien asentados y su tono de piel casi escayola junto a la luz del satélite, le daban aspecto de estar muerto, cargaba consigo un silbato especial, pues ni el Uchiha ni Sakura, escuchaban aquel sonido que desesperaba al animal.

-"El clan debe sobrevivir, Sasuke" –susurró cuando el lobo salió corriendo.

-"De donde me conoces" –protegía tras de sí, a la pelirrosa, que temblaba de arriba abajo, producto del impacto.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, tu apellido trasciende desde los tiempos mas remotos, y vivirá hasta el fin de los días de este viejo mundo" –su voz, ronca y susurrante, parecía hipnotizar y tranquilizar a la chica, pues dejo de temblar. –"Cuida tus pasos, sobre todo en luna llena, Uchiha Sasuke"

Se disponía a desaparecer.

-"por lo menos dime tu nombre" –caminó unos pasos mas cerca del sujeto, que ahora su gélida sonrisa se hacia presente.

-"Uchiha Itachi" –y desapareció.

-"Nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanos, o que tu padre lo tuviera" –dijo enfadada, arrebatándole la ropa de las manos y comenzar a vestirse.

-"Sakura, no tengo hermanos, y mi padre, también es hijo único" –sentenció y él también comenzó a vestirse.

-"Demonios, ese lobo me lastimó la espalda" –se quejó al sentir el ardor de la herida en su blanca piel.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, te aconsejo que te alejes de ella, ya es un licano" –la sombra ya lejos susurró esas últimas palabras, dejando impresionados a los dos chicos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un suave susurro, de una hermosa canción resonaba alrededor de una calle casi desolada, dos chicas, una de largos cabellos y otra de cortos caminaban en la mitad de la fría calle que estaba abandonada, ambas tarareaban el tono de una canción que apenas y habían escuchado, la Hyuga tenia una marquita sonrosada en el labio, mientras que la Asakura, solo los mismos labios, de tono morado.

Al poco tiempo que ambas comenzaron a tararear un niño apareció de la nada, con la pijama de unos vaqueros, estaba sonriendo, pero como si no quisiera estar ahí, cerca.

-"Al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando" –susurró la chica de largos cabellos y lo cargó con ella.

-"tks… no es justo, aun no llega mi comida" –masculló la Hyuga, chasqueando la lengua, sobre su paladar, como protesta.

-"Si dejas de tararear, perderás todo lo que has ganado" –dijo viendo a los ojos del pequeño que cerraba los ojos, al sonreír.

Una niña de pijama como camisón de color blanco, dio unos cuantos tirones a la gran chaqueta de la chica de cabellos negro azulados, que al instante sonrió y la cargo estilo koala.

-"Ahora si, podemos comer" –sonrió viendo directamente el cuello de la niña que al igual que el chiquito que la Asakura cargaba, no dejaba de sonreír.

-"Hinata calma tu instinto" –dijo por enesima vez

Ambas y casi al mismo tiempo hincaron sus dientes en los pequeños cuellos que sin moverse aun sonreían, producto de la hipnosis del canto que minutos atrás habían avanzado a escuchar antes de caer, en la dimensión esencial llamada sueño. De los labios de la Hyuga aun escurrían algunas gotas, de las que se encargaría de recoger después pasando su lengua por ahí como lo hacia con su "comida" desde que paso a ser un vampiro. Mientras su acompañante, no dejaba ni un solo suspiro salir del niño que minutos atrás se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, bebía a sorbos cada parte de su líquido vital sin derramar una sola partícula.

-"Ustedes, demonios, se parecen ya de ellos" –la voz de otra chica, enfadada se hizo presente, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Ambas soltaron los cuerpos ya inertes, que rebotaron ligeramente por la caida, no por estar asustados los soltaron, sino porque tres sombras aparecieron de la nada, cada no con un arma diferente, el más alto de todos con una gran espada, que resplandecía, bajo la luna, que hacia que la espada tuviera mas encanto.

-"Tks, como siempre vinieron sin mi" –dijo una voz pegajosa desde atrás.

Y de la sombra salió una rubia, que al parecer acabada de cenar, pues tenía los labios teñidos de carmesí brillante, llevaba dos espadas, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillaban.

-"Deidara, hasta que por fin apareces" –masculló la Asakura, haciendo vibrar su espada al chocar con el suelo.

-"Si, y esto, Natsuki, será como en los viejos tiempos" –sonrió mostrando sus blancas perlas, bien alineadas.

-"A que se refieren" –preguntó por fin –"no me excluyan" –gritó la nueva nosferatus, agitando las manos.

-"A que tendremos una pelea" –sonrió la chica de negro –"Estilo medieval"

-"Estas segura de eso, Natsuki" –habló una de las sombras.

-"Mas que segura, Gaara" –sonrió de nuevo empuñando la espada, y ver a la sombra mas alta de todas.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Que tal me quedo? Ejejejejejeje, si un lemon era algo corto pero que podemos esperar, lo mas importante era la parte del lobo, o no?**

**Quien será Naruto o Iruka? Y ese repentino aparecimiento del clan inmortal Uchiha, al mortal? Como lo tomarán él? Y la nueva licantropa, Sakura, se amaran tanto como para poder salvarla?**

**Muajajajajajajajajajaja espero ver alguno que otro review gracias por leer y dejarlo y a los que no dejan pero lo leen en cada actrualización, pues MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Arashipotter: ¬¬ como así leyendo mis fics, tu que nunca! Ñaña! Pues bueno, como sabras los vampiros y el sadismo es algo que me atrae –los vampiros sobre todo- y bueno la historia esta buena, para que, o bueno eso pienso yo XD con Hinata, pues, digamos que todo lo malo le cayo a ella, pero bueno, necesitamos que deje de ser tan mojigata, y sumisa, (Eso no soporto de la gente) y con lo de Ino, pues ahora si le dimos pan perdido…. Muajajajaja pero se merece la muy lagarta XD te me cuidas full mija, y nos vemos en el Chat, o si no apareces –cosa que ya se te está haciendo costumbre- nos vemos en la proxima actualización (claro si lees) XD chauuuu.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: aquí con otro remedio para tu locura XD y gracias por probar de lmi medicina –lease fics- TT lo siento, no me salio como que muy "bueno" el lemon SasuSaku, pero sabras que, era mas importante lo que ella se convertia en uno mientras nuestro protagonista, nomás era salvado por su clan inmortal XD y con este Cáp. como quedo Hinata, como la chica insaciable de sangre? y la historia entre Gaara y Yo, digo, Natsuki, que te ha parecido? Neeee? Y eso de la faceta salvaje de Neji? Comenta, comenta. Espero ansiosa tu review, como espero que tu esperes –cabe la redundancia- de mis caps. Te me cuidas full amiguita bella y nos vemos en cualquiera de mis actualizaciones. Cuidate!**

**Sccmar: Así que Natsuki es alguien de temer? Seeee quien en su sano juicio come niños XD y bueno, espero que con este Cáp. haya quedado al descubierto la nueva personalidad de Hinata, no? Gracias por todo, sobre todo por leerlo.**

**Arwon: Te gusto? Que bien! Espero que también te haya gustado este, y que el poco de sadismo no dañe los comentarios, hacia esto. Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en otra. Bye**


	4. Simple deseo

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**Solo algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar, lo que pasa es que recibí una crítica constructiva, ya no pondré FLASH BACK cuando me tenga que referir al pasado, sino lo pondré en cursivas, es más fácil así, y no le quita tanta estética a la lectura.**

**Otra cosa, las notas de Autora, las dejaré así -- (1) porque también creo que se ve mal ponerla ahí mismo todo XD bueno, el resto sigue igual.**

**-"bla, bla, bla" –diálogo normal.**

**-"_bla, bla, bla" –_pensamientos.**

**Cáp. 4: Simple deseo**

Tortuosa, peleaba con ya dos cortadas en su rostro, que rápidamente sanaban, producto de su genial recuperación, blandía la espada como lo hacia siempre, pero la dificultad de una segunda sobre la de ella, realmente era difícil sostener, suspiraba cansada, y su aprendiz ya estaba en el suelo, amenazada de muerte por la rubia que mantenía una estaca de punta fila posada cerca de su pecho, y un martillo a forma de combo en su mano derecha, que tomaba viada para clavarla a fondo y en un solo golpe.

-"Deidara, rápido" –gritó algo angustiada. Estaba a punto de matarla.

-"No mi amor, no dejes de verme… soy yo, tu oponente" –su voz susurrante y pegajosa resonó, y otra cortada apareció en su mentón, mientras una de las que tenia en la mejilla comenzaba a cerrarse.

Esquivó el siguiente corte, y lanzó su espada hasta que la misma cruzo el brazo de la rubia, quien soltó el mazo, y un gemido de dolor reemplazo su sonrisa de triunfo, la espada, había traspasado su brazo, y el cuerpo de Hinata se teñía de sangre ajena.

-"No abuses que tengo hambre… para dejar de matarte" –dijo la Hyuga

Se puso de pie y tomando entre sus manos el cuello de la chica del grupo Arena, y elevarla por los aires, mientras la aludida se lamentaba de dolor. El chico con marcas en el rostro luchaba en vano, con la vampira rubia, que, movía esplendorosamente su espada, esquivando cualquier ataque y a su vez atacar, como una cazadora experta en manos de un novato, avanzaba y ya traía consigo cuatro cortadas, dos profundas, en su pierna y brazos.

-"Y tu espada mi amor" –susurró de nuevo el pelirrojo –"así, se me hará muy fácil matarte"

-"Hazlo, entonces" –no lo vio a los ojos, sino que se quito la gabardina, mostrando su cuello –"Pasa la espada, por aquí, como en los viejos tiempos" –le indicó la parte de la traquea y cerró los ojos. –"Pero como sabrás… la condena por matar a un vampiro de linaje"

Todos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio, con excepción de Temari, que no paraba de quejarse, levitando del suelo, a causa de la mano de la Hyuga, que la sostenía con fuerza.

-"Natsuki" –susurró la nosferatus, encargada de luchar con Kankurou –"Te dejarás morir sin pelear"

-"Será pelea, si me mata, y hará que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, sea en vano" –sonrió sin abrir los ojos, y aun mostrando su fino cuello. –"Y no sería su primera condena"

El pelirrojo ajustó su puño libre, y con al otra mano empuño mas fuerte su espada, bajo la vista, hasta que el flequillo de sus rojos cabellos cubrieran sus ojos, tenia un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo, y el suelo comenzó a llenarse de gotas, de un líquido viscoso y carmesí.

-"En solo pensarlo, ya te condena, Gaara" –susurró la morena, aun con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre la base de su escote. –"Deja a mis subordinadas en paz, y que se vayan los tuyos, podemos arreglarlo esto los dos como…"

-"Vuelve a murmurar "como en los viejos tiempos" y así venga el Némesis, te mataré" –sentenció fulminando con la mirada, y un hilo de sangre de su boca.

-"Deidara, Hinata… es hora que se vayan" –dijo acomodando su gabardina y caminando hasta su esclava.

-"Pero Natsuki tenemos hambre" –dijo la rubia, relamiéndose los dedos de su mano derecha.

-"Y le haríamos un favor a ella, a este paso morirá desangrada" –dijo la cabellos azulados, indicando con la mano libre la herida, que en si, brotaba mucha sangre.

-"Kankurou, llévala a un hospital" –sentenció Gaara, caminando y sacando la espada.

Hinata quiso pelear, pero ahora, su propia ama, la detuvo murmurando "esto se volvió pelea entre él y yo" lo que hizo que el poder de mando sobre sus sangre la doblegara y la soltara, antes de caer en el frío suelo cubierto de sangre, se desplomó sobre los brazos de su hermano que la cargo en un hombro y se la llevo, corriendo. Las nosferatus, quedaron decepcionadas y antes de correr tras sus víctimas un rugido, las saco de su desconcierto para ver a la chica de largo cabellos mostrar amenazante sus incisivos y que sus ojos se tornaran mas rojos que la misma sangre, su piel palidecer hasta parecer el brillo de la luna llena que ese día acompañaba, sus labios tornarse morados y sus cabellos levantarse en contra la ley de gravedad, y terminar en punta y otra faceta de la que muy pocas veces habían sido participes.

-"lárguense" –vociferó mostrando mas sus colmillos, y que su voz ronque como si fuera a tratarse de un animal. –"Sin entretenerse a comer bocadillos" –sus ojos acres se posaron sobre su nueva subordinada que trago en seco, saliva, muerta de miedo.

-"Si ama" –murmuraron las dos al unisolo, y desaparecieron en la espesura de la noche.

Cuando ambos dejaron de sentir las presencias de sus vasallos, la chica se había calmado, y había vuelto a su apacible rostro, sin una sola cicatriz –pues se habían curado todas- tenia algunos cabellos sobre su semblante, que reflejaba la luna, como si fuera agua, sus manos tornadas de sangre, y sus ojos azabaches de cuando en cuando, se deslizaban buscando la herida que le había hecho al pelirrojo minutos antes, de que él se atreviera a matarla.

-"Te duele" –fue lo único que preguntó.

-"no" –sentenció con su voz fría. –"me hiciste quedar en ridículo" –sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso sobre la herida. –"veo que tu estas bien… tu facilidad de regeneración"

Aclaró algo que estaba más que obvio, pero ¿por que no la intentaba matar, porque aun estaba sobre lo más importante de sus recuerdos.

_(1) Completamente empapados de sudor ambos terminaron con otro día en la que desataban sus mas bajos instintos y deseos, era igual siempre, y ella solo lo compartía con él, la hija del rey de los vampiros, Natsuki, trataba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, pero su amante no se lo permitía, porque aun quería compartir con ella el suave tacto de sentirse piel con piel; aun después de tanto tiempo, quería mas, él era insaciable, sonrió para si misma, era mejor que todos los peleles que la pretendían. Sus suaves y a la vez salvajes besos se filtraban por su pecho dejando marcas por donde iba y sus manos hábiles viajaban por sus contoneantes caderas, que eran tan albas como tiza._

-"Mantendremos una pelea de igual a igual" –dijo tomando su espada, y en un movimiento limpiarla, hasta que volviera a reflejar la blanca luna –"Hasta que uno de los dos, perezca"

-"Así será entonces" –el pelirrojo también tomo su espada, y haciendo rechinar sobre el pavimento, vibró hasta quedar frente a él, haciendo un escudo con la misma, y tomándola con las dos manos.

_El sol, su privación, apenas y se sentía, por el inmenso calor que reflejaba en la cripta donde todos los días, se entregaban el uno al otro, ¿simple deseo? Había dejado de serlo hace mucho, la pasión mas recóndita que sentían mutuamente estaba mas allá del simple deseo, la embriaguez de profesarse hacia si mismos y sentirse completamente real y vivo estaba mas allá del simple deseo, el saber que el éxtasis y la lujuria que los invadía cada vez que estaban solos estaba lejano a ser simple deseo, saber que no eran inmortales, solo por el hecho de ser vampiros, sino porque sobrepasaron el "simple deseo" _

Mantenía una constante lucha entre sus sentimientos y ella, blandiendo la espada al compás de la danza de sus cabellos largos azabaches que se mezclaban con la negra noche que con el viento susurrante, traía con su brisa recuerdos de un amor que murió el día que entendió que ya no eran lo mismo. Que ya no serian nunca más lo mismo.

La escena era bizarra y teñida de sangre ajena pero ahora solo eran dos, las personas que intentaban matar por igual, aquel sentimiento que no dejaba que sus vidas corrieran por el camino que hace mucho se forzaban a seguir.

_(2) -"Te dije que ya no serías lo mismo" –repitió por enésima vez caminando sin rumbo, donde el pelirrojo la llevara._

_-"Tengo hambre… Y no me atrevo a tomar un solo bocado" –su boca seguía algo teñida del liquido carmesí._

_-"si no te alimentas, morirás" –susurró, despacio viendo el horizonte de cuando en cuando, porque ya era algo temprano._

_-"Moriré de otra forma" –sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, dando su respuesta. -"antes de todo esto escuche "mi vida por la suya" estabas dispuesta a pasar por esto" _

_-"No" –dijo de forma seca –"pero si se descuidaba un segundo… sabría que era la oportunidad perfecta para llevarte conmigo" –vio sus manos._

_-"muere conmigo" –puso algo de ilusión en cada palabra –"los dos reencarnaremos, y me encargaré de buscarte"_

_-"Yo no reencarno, porque soy demonio de nacimiento" –susurró despacio. –"pero me encantará que, después de que tu lo hagas, me busques"_

_-"Quieres que muera ahora" –levantó su rostro, que estaba fijo en las dos hojas de árbol que revoloteaban en sus pies –"quieres que deje de vivir ahora"_

_-"Me recordarás" –se apresuró a decir –"pero ahora… mi padre piensa que morirás de hambre, después de todo tu solo eres un es…"_

_-"Esclavo, un muchacho que vivía solo, que tu padre hizo el favor de convertir" –tenia otra expresión en su rostro –"no pedí este camino para mi" _

_-"Te arrepientes de todo lo que pasó" –sin expresión, como siempre, levantó su rostro donde su novio había tomado asiento. –"te arrepientes de todo lo que paso, entre nosotros"_

_-"Si no fuera así, no me molestara esta maldición" –mascullo sin saber exactamente lo que decía._

_-"Entonces seré yo misma quien te mate" –su espada hizo el ruido de una onda vibrante, cantarina como siempre._

_Y una pelea entre ellos, comenzó a surgir, chocando las espadas, y las mismas chillando, de lamento, ambos amantes, que sobre pasaron el "simple deseo" ahora eran quienes pronto morirían._

_-"Lo siento" –murmuró la chica, clavando la espada en el estómago de que aquella noche llamo novio. –"Lo siento mucho"_

_Comenzó a correr, mientras el sol, empezaba a brillar en la cumbre de las montañas que acorralaban el bosque en el que minutos antes habían peleado, el pelirrojo gemía de dolor, sin tratar de mover la espada que había provocado la gran herida en su abdomen, y que le estaba costando mucha sangre, minutos mas tarde el sol resplandeció por completo, mientras el chico se convertía en una suave ceniza que movía el viento, esparciendo por todo el lugar la suave favila, tratando de desfigurar la montura de sal que se había formado, la espada en el mismo lugar, pero el cuerpo, se había convertido en polvo._

-"El sol está por salir, y sabrás que habré ganado" –gritó el pelirrojo, al ver las montañas tornarse de un lila, casi moradas.

-"No si yo lo hago primero" –se abalanzó sobre él, blandiendo su espada, al puro estilo XVIII

Justo en ese momento él bajo la guardia de ambos y se acercó hasta ella y poder besarla, sin que la Asakura, opusiera resistencia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Sakura, por favor…" –susurró el moreno viendo la expresión de abandono en su novia –"no me digas que crees en lo que ese sujeto llamado Itachi nos dijo"

-"Si lo hago" –dijo en un hilo de voz, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar –"desde niña…" –hipo de nuevo, con un pañuelo en la mano.

-"Vamos con la antropóloga, ya sabes esa vieja que siempre trata de ser joven" –intentó bromear pero la pelirrosa estaba algo asustada.

-"Tsunade, es una mujer grandiosa" –masculló cubierta con la manta, la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

-"Vamos a ver a ella" –insistió el Uchiha, manejando camino a casa.

-"Con que fin" –mencionó –"creo que es mejor, llévame a mi casa, y me amarras a algún lugar, donde pueda estar a salvo de mi misma, y mantenerte a ti también"

-"NO iremos con Tsunade" –insistió algo irritado.

-"porque tanto afán de ir con ella" –insistió en al pregunta.

-"Ella ya me hablo sobre el tal Itachi" –sentencio, y dio por terminada la conversación y seguir conduciendo en dirección a la universidad.

Regresó a verla, estaba tan pálida, sus labios púrpuras y sus ojos un tanto hundidos y rojos, sus manos temblaban, estaba en estado alarmante y como si fuera en cámara lenta, comenzó a desplomarse contra el parabrisas, había quedado inconciente.

Y en su camino el sol comenzaba a brillar débilmente filtrándose en los miles de árboles que hace instantes habían comenzado a cercar la carretera, de cuando en cuando veía a su novia, inconciente, como si estuviera dormida, buscaba con la mirada aquel camino desconocido, por el cual se dividía la carretera, esperando encontrarla en cualquier momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa era aislada y tenia algunas ventanas oscuras, la puerta algo roída por un sin fin de polillas y los asientos que estaban en el recibidor estaban viejos y deteriorados, las paredes con al pintura desgastada y las puertas sin laca, no había jardín, sino muchas plantas muertas y algunas que aun daban lucha por sobrevivir al calcinante sol de verano.

-"Y en las noticias de hoy, como titulares tenemos:…." –repitió el sujeto que conducía las noticias diurnas del canal mas conocido en ese país –"Se encuentra los cadáveres de dos infantes en las calles desoladas de un barrio del suburbio, donde se supone fueron parte de un ritual demoníaco que incluyo mas de seis personas" –pasaron las imágenes mas hostiles habidas en el pueblo del inmenso charco de sangre y de los niños un poco lejos de la anterior escena –"Además, en la autopista número 64 cerca de las residencias mas codiciadas, se encontró lo que se presume es el cuerpo de una mujer, totalmente desmembrado…" –siguió con la retahíla de varios asesinatos y descuartizamientos que daban un total de cinco muertos.

Apagó el televisor, estaba totalmente aturdida, y no era el mejor momento para revisar tales actos macabros de los cuales se estaba protegiendo desde que sus estudios llegaron a un fin algo incierto. Tenia más de cuarenta años encima pero sus múltiples cirugías plásticas la tenían como una chica de veinte y cuatro años, de no más que eso. Sus investigaciones eran asombrosas y se basaba mucho en lo que nadie quería escribir pero que estaba latente ahí, como si pidiera a gritos el ser estudiado. Su hermana (3) Shizune seguía sus pasos muy de cerca, por eso no era raro encontrar a las dos estudiando sobre hechos que montaban mas de mil años de existencia, ni que ambas, sean tan supersticiosas como lo eran.

-"Tsunade, las noticias de hoy en día son mas que una exageración" –dijo poniendo el pan en la mesa, viendo a su hermana tomar un poco de sake en el sofá de la sala –"venga que es muy temprano para estar tomando"

-"ayer fue luna llena" –murmuró para si mismo.

A su lado se encontraban entre otras cosas, un revolver de calibre 32 con algunas balas fuera del mismo, en la punta de las mismas había un pequeño destello plateado que indicaba que se trataba de plata, y un extraño tubo de ensayo con un líquido viscoso y plomo, que no mostraba mas que un movimiento, lento, como el de la miel.

-"Shizune… ellos no murieron de forma normal, y lo sabes" –se puso de pie tambaleándose en el hecho. –"esos niños, como todos los demás, es la demonio mas antigua y de buena casta, Asakura" –se sentó en la mesa, donde su hermana ya la esperaba –"y lo que se presume que era una chica… parece ser obra de un hombre lobo"

-"Licanos aquí hermana… eso es una loc…" –la interrumpió el sonido sordo de la puerta al golpear del otro lado.

Caminó asustada, no eran de gran reputación como para recibir visitas, y tampoco las odiaban como para querer tumbar la puerta como lo intentaban hacer ahora, se asomo por el ojal que tenia la puerta, para poder ver como un chico de cabellos negros llevaba en brazos algo extraño que tenia el color rosa que sobresalía de la manta en la que estaba envuelto, como sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando dicho bulto, golpeaba la puerta, de forma ruda con el pie, mas pálido de lo que mostraba ser, y con el cabello totalmente revuelto.

-"Desea al…. Oiga que le pasa" –bramó cuando sintió el empujón que la boto junto a la puerta, mientras el Uchiha pasaba de largo.

-"Ayúdeme" –dijo asentando el bulto sobre la mesa donde estaban desayunando una chica tan blanca como el papel se hallaba inconciente.

-"Sasuke Uchiha, verdad" –dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –"Veo que al fin chocaste con tu historia"

-"Hermana mira la herida de su espalda" –masculló asustada, posando suavemente el dedo a un costado de la mencionada –"no se parece a una…"

-"Garra, de un lobo, ayer en el bosque" –se apresuró a mencionar el moreno, posando una de sus manos en la frente de la pelirrosa –"antes de ver al tal Itachi, el que me mencionaste"

-"Veo… que como siempre, no falle en mis predicciones, Shizune" –estiró una de sus manos y no la retiró hasta sentir el tacto de un billete de alta denominación –"sabes que lobo fue…"

-"Pues no fíjese, no le pregunte el nombre…" –dijo con ironía –"No me pregunte ese tipo de cosas"

-"Lo siento… pero temo darte malas noticias, Sasuke" –murmuró equívoca la vieja rubia que revisaba con una lupa la herida de la pelirrosa. –"Si no sabes que lobo fue… tendremos que matarla"

Estaba a punto de tomar el cuerpo, y salir corriendo pero la chica de cabellos oscuros se aclaró la garganta.

-"A menos que mates al jefe de todos, cosa que dudo mucho, porque resultó ser muy escurridizo" –dijo Shizune con algunas gasas en las manos, para curar la herida de la Haruno.

-"Aunque no te puede gustar lo que veas… mucho de los llamados "hombres lobo" pueden ser gente que tu conoces, o peor, a quien tu aprecias" –sentencio la rubia, mientras terminaba de vendar a la chica que hacia pequeños gemidos de dolor. –"me quedaré con ella, quiero ver algunas cosas y hacerle algunos exámenes, y si es posible, mantenerla segura el día de hoy"

-"De acuerdo, pero aun así, buscaré a quien deba matar, para que mi Sakura esté bien"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hmmm…. Hmmm" –susurraba silencioso sobre un montón de hojas de árbol.

Ahí, desnudo se hallaba el rubio, dormido entre los árboles, con la boca y las manos tenuemente teñidas de rojo, sus ropas ahora eran sustituidas por hojas de las arboledas en las que se había quedado dormido, sus ojos totalmente rojos y sus labios ligeramente partidos, un ligero golpe en un costado derecho que se veía morado y un poco de su propia sangre que parecía haber brotado de su oído, por algún sonido fuerte o por la metamorfosis que había sufrido su cuerpo.

-"Hmmm…" –se quejó de nuevo moviendo su cuerpo a un costado.

El sol le pego de lleno en los ojos, lo que obligó a que se despertara del todo.

-"Demonios" –se despertó de golpe recordando como un sacudón todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, y con sus manos cubrió su hombría, totalmente rojo caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de escuchar las lamentaciones de otra persona, cercana a la suya, caminó por unos segundos y vio como ya preparado para la escena a un chico de cabellos largos y negros de la misma manera en la que él estaba, totalmente desnudo y con marcas de sangre en todo su cuerpo.

-"Neji… levántate, es hora de irnos" –indicó el Uzumaki, pateando ligeramente el costado de su compañero.

-"INO" –fue lo único que gritó apenas abrió los ojos –"Y mi ropa, donde estoy, que me paso" –estaba aturdido, y no era de menos.

Al igual que al rubio, el Hyuga recibió toda la información de golpe, recordando como con gusto, devoraba a la Yamanaka, y luego corria libremente con ganas de ¿Sangre?

-"Que me pasó… y tu ropa Naruto" –al fin cayó en cuenta que el Uzumaki, no traía ropa, al igual que él. –"No me digas que…"

-"Bienvenido" –le hizo un ademán para que se ponga de pie, ya que no podía darle la mano –"De hoy, en más… eres un licano"

Dijo con toda la fresquedad del caso, sonrió tristemente, él tampoco pidió ese destino, es más, si no hubiera sido por eso, el amor de su vida, y prima del Hyuga, su amor, Hinata no estaría compartiendo destino tan atroz como lo era ser un midian.

-"Naruto, Neji, al fin los encuentro" –un joven de cabellos castaños sonrió –"aquí les traje ropa, vamos a nuestro hogar, ya"

Tenía el rostro demacrado, y piel mas blanca de lo habitual, traía los labios partidos, y aun en su cabello se encontraban pequeñas malezas, hojas secas y pequeños tronquitos, su ropa estaba arrugada, puesta al apuro, y sus ojos rojos, como si se estuviera recuperando de una sobredosis.

-"Iruka, él aun no lo asimila, no será mejor darle un tiempo" –el rubio se apresuró a decir –"tal ves hasta se acostumbre mas rápido que yo"

-"Quien es este Naruto, yo tomaré esto" –se apresuró a decir tomando los atuendos que el hombre –desconocido para él- les había llevado de forma carismática.

-"Según veo comieron bien" –sonrió con malicia –"en especial tu… hasta salió en las noticias" –indicó a Neji con orgullo –"y tu Naruto… veo que ocultaste tu comida, pues hasta ahora no he visto nada alarmante, tal y como lo esperaba de mi alumno"

**Fin del capítulo:**

**UH! Otro cap más terminado, todo bien, y por si acaso, nada es de relleno, bien atentos pues en el próximo cap todo quedará solucionado muajajajajajaja. **

**Bueno aquí las aclaraciones de los números que los encuentras arriba.**

**(1): es una parte de los recuerdos de Natsuki**

**(2): es un flash back**

**(3): Digamos que aquí Shizune es su hermana.**

**Y full gracias a quienes día a día se toman el tiempito necesario para leer mi fic, que con tanto amor y cariño XD lo escribo para ustedes.**

**Haruno-Sakuma: Como digo siempre, ¡molesta, pero no impide! Tranquila, se quieren tanto que se liberaran de tal adversidad! Y en cuanto a la cosa peluda, quien crees que sea Naruto o Iruka? Jijijijijiji!. Gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Sccmar: Aun no es lobo, solo está en proceso de metamorfosis XD y en cuanto a lo de Sasuke, pues no creo que la deje, ahora que mas la necesita, y sobre todo si lo es todo para él! Y lo de Itachi no es pasajero, tenlo por seguro n.n y bueno, también digamos que el banquete que se tomo Neji, fue como decirlo, muy precipitado XD ajajajaja, gracias por leerlo, nos leemos en la otra **

**Arwon: Como pudiste fijar, solo las noticias saben de ella, pero y cuando sus amigos se den cuenta? O peor, cuando se enteren que el último en verla fue Neji, ah….? Y con Sakura por el momento, solo esperar, verdad? Gracias por leerlo, de veras, nos leemos en otra!**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: MI QUERIDA! que bien como siempre dejándote en suspenso, pero dime, que dime, que serian mis fics sin el toque que no te deja dormir, dando botes tu cabeza tratando de imaginar lo que viene? –o solo será en mi caso? jeje- que te pareció la parte del simple deseo, Tú que siempre estás a mi lado me dirás, se dio a entender o no? . ejejejejeje, nada de adelantos, pues ni te imaginas quien fue quien la contaminó a nuestra cabeza de algodón de azúcar jajaja XD y bueno lo de Hinata, amiga, es un demonio terriblemente hambriento, y espero que no te impacté el siguiente cap, que será 100 lleno de sangre ajajajajajaja XD gracias por leerlo mi querida, y nos vemos en cualquiera de las siguientes actualizaciones (porque te cuento, lo que nunca te dije, está…. Ujujujujuju) **


	5. Solo una vez mas…

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**KYA! ACTUALIZANDO DESDE ¡¡¡LONDRES! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CUNA DE PUNKEROS Y GÓTICOS!**

**Solo algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar, lo que pasa es que recibí una crítica constructiva, ya no pondré FLASH BACK cuando me tenga que referir al pasado, sino lo pondré en cursivas, es más fácil así, y no le quita tanta estética a la lectura.**

**Otra cosa, las notas de Autora, las dejaré así -- (1) porque también creo que se ve mal ponerla ahí mismo todo XD bueno, el resto sigue igual.**

**-"bla, bla, bla" –diálogo normal.**

**-"_bla, bla, bla" –_pensamientos.**

**Cap 5: Solo una vez mas…**

**_No podía respirar aunque quisiera, tenia las manos fijas en su rostro tratando vagamente de sostener lagrimas que bajaban como ríos, sus ojos hinchados y casi y secos llevaban mas de un hora de esa forma, llorando como una condena y apenas y podía sostener su corazón palpitante en su lugar, movió un poco su mano, para cubrir su boca, porque su aliento resonaba como altavoz, en la catacumba donde se encontraba, el leve temblor de sus labios indicaban que se ocultaba en vano de algo que la acechaba como una serpiente haciendo crujir bajo sus pies, pequeñas piedras que cedían con rapidez el peso de su opresor._**

**_Cerro los ojos de nuevo, y sollozó en silencio, cubriendo su boca de cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiera producir, pero el opresor hizo silencio, tratando de descubrir el lugar donde el susurro silencioso se hizo presente, y el gran bulto de su sombra, cubrió los pies de la chica que, impotente veía como su asesino personal se acercaba, para dar por finalizada su vida._**

**_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que sentía las manos grotescas de su asesino en su fina cintura, que la levantaba del suelo y en un solo empujón la apegaba a una de las pulidas paredes de la cueva donde apenas y eran visibles los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban vacilantes entre las grande piedras que formaban el techo de la terrible mazmorra._**

**_-"No me comas" –el hilo de voz se escurrió entre los labios, al tiempo que sentía los dientes del animal cerca de su espalda._**

**_-"Y quien dijo que haré eso" –su misma voz se filtraron de los labios del inmenso animal que la tenia entre sus manos. –"Si somos la misma persona"._**

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y súbitamente se sentó sobre la blanda cama en la que reposaba, sus cabellos rosas estaban revueltos en un solo costado y estaba empapada en sudor. Solo le costo unos segundo darse cuenta de que haba sido un horrible sueño, y que ahora descansaba placidamente en una cama totalmente desconocida.

Aun así sentía un objeto alrededor de sus tobillos y un dolor punzante exactamente en el lugar movió un poco las cobijas para ver fuertes grilletes de titanio en ellos, se exalto un poco, pero no le dio tiempo de saber la razón, pues unos ruidos en la habitación contigua la hicieron distraerse. Sus manos estaban bien, y el dolor de su espalda había cesado, ahora solo sentía los curetajes que habían sido pegados a su cuerpo, con tanto afán que podía percibir perfectamente el roce de ellos con su pequeña camisa, que era lo único que traía puesta.

-"Tenerla atada a la cama…. Hermana es una locura" –murmuro en voz baja, la voz de una chica.

-"Escuchaste esos ruidos, provenían de aquella habitación, si no tenemos cautela, ella será la que nos coma a ambas!" –la voz de una mujer mayor retumbo, pero se mantuvo pasiva.

La pelirrosa apenas y se movió y un bulto, oculto en las sombras se hizo hacia delante, saliendo de el un chico de su edad, con los cabellos negros, al igual que sus penetrantes ojos azabache.

-"Al fin despiertas" –se acerco cauteloso, ante la mirada atónita de la Haruno –"menos mal… despertaste"

La abrazó con cuidado de tocar la herida de su espalda, la cubrió de besos, su frente, sus mejillas, con énfasis en su labios, entre desesperados, y tristes, la abrazó mas contra su pecho y suspiro intranquilo. La abrazo hundiendo su propia cabeza en la hendidura del cuello y el hombro y también la beso, deseoso de no separarse nunca mas de ella.

-"Si lo hubiera sabido… si hubiera creído en todo ese tipo de cosas… ahora… ahora… no tendrías ésta maldición, no estarías así…" –aun en su cuello, el aliento la rozaba –"No tendrían que amarrarte"

-"Ya despertaré y todo esto no será mas que una horrible pesadilla" –de la comisura de sus labios, frías palabras se escaparon ignorando por completo al novio, que la abrazaba aun mas fuerte –"Estaré junto a Sasuke, en su blanda cama, totalmente desnuda… y esto se acabará"

-"De que hablas… Sakura" –murmuro alejándose un poco de ella.

-"Que todo lo que me esta pasando es una pesadilla… jeje" –sus ojos, presas del llanto, comenzaron a llorar, dolorosamente.

Apegando su cabeza a la del moreno, cobijando su cuerpo con las blancas sabanas que la cubrían, abrazándolo con amargura y llorar en silencio en su hombro. Escuchando, con su nuevo don, entre las paredes, escuchaba como un mosco levemente se sobaba sus patas, o a los autos tan lejos que pitaban, el goteo que producía el agua del baño que tenia frente a ella, o cosas mas simples como la conversación que tenia en la habitación contigua, y la escuchaba tan clara, como si estuviera inmiscuida en ella.

-"Debemos hacer algo con ella… hoy también es luna llena, es muy peligroso para nosotras tenerla aquí" –la voz fina volvió a susurrar, como si se tratara de una conversación con el aire.

"Es muy precipitado querer matarla… debe haber otra manera" –dijo la mayor de las voces, mientras pasaba una pagina de algún libro con sus manos.

-"MATARME" –gritó con fiereza arrojando lejos a su novio, que aun no entendía bien el asunto.

Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, haciendo que la camisa que llevaba se acomodara rápidamente, sus movimientos, agudos y rápidos, le ayudaron a que atravesara la habitación en cuatro grandes zancadas y de un solo patazo empujar la puerta, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. No le dio tiempo de sorprenderse a si misma, pues vio el rostro asustado de las dos hermanas que, atónitas, veían las nuevas fuerzas que poco a poco, adquiría la pelirrosa.

-"Me pregunto si lo conseguirán..." –mascullo con rudeza, retumbando por toda la habitación su penetrante voz.

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba y sus suaves labios se volvían como el acero, los puños de sus manos se llevaban de venas, y sus ojos se tornaban de verdes a rojos en un solo parpadeo, y al siguiente, volvían a su color normal, su rostro reflejaba enojo, y las venas de su cara, estaban mas azules de lo común. Dos voces resonaron de su garganta, uno de su propio tono y el otro de un tono ronco y pesado.

-"No se les ocurra, llegarme a tocar un solo pelo" –grito, mascullo y escupió cada una de las palabras.

Corrió hasta la ventana más cercana, y en un estallido de cristales, salto por la misma, dejando rastros de su propia sangre por todo el vidrio roto. Tres pisos abajo, y cayó a la acera como si nada, comenzó a correr calle abajo, poseída por su propia bestia, mientras el espantoso grito de una mujer asustada era opacado por el asombro del resto de la gente que veía como la Haruno desaparecía en la esquina de la cuadra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suspiró sintiendo el vaivén pausado del pecho donde su cabeza estaba sutilmente apegada, sus manos, estaban sobre piel blanda, tan nívea como la misma nieve, que se mezclaba perfectamente con la suya, que al igual que la anterior, irradiaba blancura, que si no fuera por la suave sombra que de ella salía, se podía confundir con una sola piel.

EL frío piso, de pedregosa color gris, está cubierto de delicadas plumas, que envolvían todo su contorno, y sus cabellos negros y largos enredados entre ellas, daban el aspecto de que habían caído, después de que ella estuviera ahí, sus curvas, contoneadas, también cubierta de plumas, y su tatuaje, que relucía de su cadera, estaba mas asentado que nunca, de color totalmente negro, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, y no era la única en ese lugar, ella estaba acostado junto a un sujeto, que dormía placidamente.

El cuerpo que la acompañaba esta tan pálido como ella, su cuerpo, acostado, asentando su espalda en el suelo, estaba en reposo, respiraba suavemente y con uno de sus brazos, atraía el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, sin voluntad, la contraía tanto a su cuerpo, que ella había puesto las manos sobre su pecho, para que no golpeara con los suyos, sus rojos cabellos le daban el toque con el que se lo caracterizaba, era Gaara, y junto a él, su Natsuki.

Los rayos del sol eran opacados por una frazada inmensa que cubría la ventana y los abrigos, las pequeñas rendijas que indicaban el inicio de la puerta, las ropas que cada uno había llevado en un tiempo, ahora les servia de colchón y las suaves plumas no dejaban de caer, de un techo muy lejano, pero que se notaba claramente, la luminiscencia comenzaba a filtrarse por ese lugar.

-"Gaara… me duele" –una pequeña llaga en su hombro, se notaba claramente, por el rayo de luz que chocaba ahí.

El ojiverde abrió despacio acostumbrando a la penumbra, se incorporó lentamente, y al mismo tiempo le pasaba algo de ropa para que la Asakura cubriera su cuerpo, hasta que ella misma consiguiera toda su ropa, se puso de pie, y se vistió a la velocidad del rayo, apresurándose a ocultar en las sombras, a la morena, que no le bastaba con tener una manta negra en su cuerpo, para que el astro no la lastimara, porque ahora no solo era su hombro, sino su brazo el calcinado por los incesantes rayos de sol.

-"Te encuentras bien" –susurró en una esquina, con la chica bajo sus brazos.

-"Quema" –su voz no tenia la fuerza de siempre, mas bien, era un hilo de onda, que apenas y sonaba.

Se apresuró a ponerse en pie, y buscando una pequeña grieta, pateo los ladrillos hasta que algunos de ellos cedieron al golpe, desplomándose y mostrando un camino secreto detrás de dicha habitación.

-"Aun no estoy vestida" –se apresuró a decir, al sentir el frío tacto de las manos de su amante.

-"Es lo de menos" –apegó el cuerpo débil de la chica sobre el suyo y la condujo por el frío, húmedo y angosto pasillo que aparecía tras la pared falsa de ladrillos débiles.

_(1) Justo en ese momento él bajo la guardia de ambos y se acercó hasta ella y poder besarla, sin que la Asakura, opusiera resistencia._

_-"Porqué lo haces" –fue lo único que susurro la chica, al sentir el suave contacto de los labios, sobre los de ella._

_-"No me olvidé de ti" –dijo sin separarse de ella._

_Hace mucho que ambas espadas descansaban impávidas en el suelo, las manos del pelirrojo sostenía fuertemente la cintura de la morena, acercándola más a él, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella, y su frente, posando delicadamente sobre la de la Asakura._

_-"Te busque por mucho tiempo, en mis muchas vidas, lo hice, en todas nacía mas lejos de ti, pero aun así, te busque, quería una venganza… que nunca fue" –sus labios rozaban los de la chica mientras hablaba –"quería volverte a ver, quería volver a sentir… saber lo que era lo que teníamos"_

_-"pero yo te maté… debes odiarme por eso" –sus brazos colgaban inertes de su cuerpo, y su cara quería alejarse de la del pelirrojo –"por mi culpa tienes esta condena…" _

_No quería interactuar con él, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa, sus labios temblaban, pidiendo más de aquel cálido encuentro, quería sentir los suaves besos que él segundos antes, le había dado._

_-"Soy un demonio, y tú, un ángel…" –susurró casi sin mover sus labios –"mis sentidos están sobre los tuy---_

_Nuevos besos se hicieron presentes, salvajes y dulces, como solo él podía darlos, apegando todo su cuerpo al de ella, que pedía a gritos ser tocada una vez mas, lo brazos de la morena que hasta el momento habían estado inmóviles tomaron mas fuerza y lo abrazaron, mientras se consumía con mayor pasión el beso, llevando solo con un pequeño esfuerzo a ambos cuerpos al recuerdo._

_-"como en los viejos tiempos" –volvió a susurrar la chica, viendo fijamente el horizonte, sin apartar un milímetro, su cuerpo –"pero ya no como antes"_

_Se separo, sin voluntad, pues su cuerpo quería estar junto al de él un poco más, sonrió para si misma cuando se inclino a tomar su espada, viendo de reojo la herida de su amante, que parecía comenzar a ponerse mejor, estaba satisfecha con lo que había bebido recién, pero el olor a sangre de Gaara, comenzaba a inquietar sus sentidos._

_-"es hora de irme…" –caminó en silencio, sin regresar a ver._

_Recorrió el camino que lo sabía de memoria, escuchando de cuando en cuando los pasos lejanos que pertenecían al pelirrojo, movía su cuerpo tranquilamente, pese a que estaba próximo el amanecer, caminó por eternos minutos hasta el cementerio, donde en uno de los mansuelos, el de letras doradas que relumbraban el nombre de su familia, estaba frente a ella._

_Sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya y de inmediato un empujón algo abrupto que la botó en el fondo de otra cripta, junto a la de su linaje. Estaba oscura, pues apenas por el techo, se veía un hilo de luz, que débilmente se filtraba, dos columnas de tumbas se alzaban febrilmente con estantes de tres ataúdes cada una, un espacio estaba lleno de plumas, donde relucía el nombre de una niña con letras plateadas, cerca de esa tumba, que brillaba de nitidez, a un costado, estaban algunos nardos y azucenas que adornaban el sepulcro de una chica, que en su lápida, lucían los serafines y ángeles._

_-"No te dejaré sin sentirte una vez más… así sea la última, así signifique mi muerte" –masculló, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad._

_En un rápido movimiento se quitó su larga gabardina y la asentó en el piso, se abalanzó sobre la morena, que lo veía atónita, y la comenzó a besar, cubriendo cada parte de sus labios, hasta que cedieron, y comenzaron a recorrer junto con los de él, el camino que se sabían de memoria, mordia sus labios, con cuidado de que lo hagan sus incisivos, aunque luego eso paso a segundo plano._

_Sintió como, aun de pie, el pelirrojo la despojaba de su negra gabardina y la inclinaba levemente, para que se acostara sobre la ropa que les servia de colchón. Sus besos cubrian el terso cuello de su amante, sus manos que blancas como la luna, jugaba con sus rojos cabellos, y se ocultaba entre los suyos propios, sus hábiles piernas lo ajustaban por la cintura y lo apegaban mas a ella, mientras sus insinuantes movimientos pedian mas de él._

_Acaricio poco a poco cada curva de su chica, luchando en vano con un corpiño que ajustaba aun mas sus perfectos atributos, ella sonrió para si, y ayudo con su corsé, quedando semi desnuda, y luego apresuró el paso, para que él también quedara desprovisto de ropa de su cintura para arriba, era su turno._

_Se movió, hasta quedar sobre él, y mientras sus caderas jugaban sobre las del pelirrojo, se inclinaba un poco para besar el blanco pecho de su amante, que cerraba los ojos, placentero de lo que sentía, moviendo a tientas sus manos para posar sobre la fina cintura de la morena que mordía salvajemente el pecho del chico, pasaba su lengua y sonreia, llevandolo al maximo, con solo caricias, sus besos subieron hasta su cuello, donde lucho por no morderlo… Sonrió de nuevo, y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus pechos rozaban desafiantes, el pecho del pelirrojo, sonreia con satisfacción, cuando al fin pudo arrancarle un gemido, mientras sus uñas rozaban el abdomen del pelirrojo._

_Otra vez se giraron, con el chico arriba, y de nuevo a propiciar caricias en los redondos senos de la morena que mantenía los ojos abiertos viendo fijamente los penetrantes ojos verdes de su hombre, suspiraba volviéndose cada mas, un gemido, sonrió con picardía mientras ella subía las manos y acariciaba el pecho del chico y sus manos traviesas comenzaban a quitar el broche del pantalón de la Asakura, un gemido por parte de la chica hizo que todo se tornara mas rápido y que solo bastara medio minuto para que ambos estuvieran desnudos y deseosos._

_Solo fue cuestion de segundos para que él se acomodara sobre ella, que propiciaba caricias que quemaban como fuego, se deslizó dentro de ella, lo más placenteramente posible, haciendo que la morena gimiera despacio, y su cuerpo se arqueara lentamente. El ritmo de su cadera, exigia que no se detuviera, mientras vigorosas y fuertes embestidas los llenaban con oleadas de placer, haciendo que ambos, gimieran al mismo tiempo, y suspiraran con fuerza, que en cada una de las nuevas sensaciones, fueran reemplazadas por las que venian, y las otras eran intensificadas._

_Las mordidas controladas de la morena, marcaban el cuerpo del chico, como si fueran una posesión y sus labios, besaban cada parte como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, otras embestidas mas cargadas que las anteriores la llenaban de placer y en sus inexpresivos ojos, ahora reflejaban lujuria, a cada empujón, su cuerpo exigia mas, sus piernas ayudaban a que fuera mas dentro, y casi al borde del orgasmo sintió como las manos del pelirrojo tomaban las de ella y las subía sobre su cabeza. El chico comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre, pero no se detuvo, al contrario, siguió con mas fuerza cada una de las embestidas, hasta terminar dentro de ella con un gemido silenciado por los labios de la morena, que también experimentaba el clímax en ese preciso momento._

_A penas y se podía ver el sudor de sus cuerpos, cuando el chico se acurrucó despacio en el pecho de la Asakura, que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, trataban de regular la respiración, pero les costaba mucho, suspiraban sin que el otro los escuchara y sus ojos lentamente se cerraban. El pelirrojo tenia los labios entre abiertos, y el aliento chocaba de lleno en los pechos de la morena, que sonreia para sus adentros, y la mirada inexpresiva volvió a poseerla._

_-esta algo pesado- pensó para si misma, mientras sus manos cobijaban la desnuda espalda del chico._

_-está muy pálida- pensó el chico, quien había fijado su mirada en uno de los pezones de la chica, que subía y bajaba producto de la respiración._

_Se movió, percibiendo que la Asakura ya sentía su peso, se acostó a un lado, viendo el techo, y con una mano la atrajo hacía sí, sonrió al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, y un suave beso se posaba en su mejilla, ella aun estaba de lado, pero no importaba, sonrió al verla, y ella, casi imperceptible, le respondió con otra sonrisa, que aparecía penosa, entre sus cabellos que ahora cubrían su rostro._

_-"tu eres mi ángel…" –murmuró despacio, casi vencida por el cansancio._

_-"y tu eres mi demonia…" –cerrando pesadamente los ojos, derrotado por el sueño_

La poso suavemente en el suelo, mientras volvia a armar la falsa pared de ladrillos que hace poco habia derribado para cubrirla de la incesante luz que ahora alumbraba por completo la vieja cripta.

Mientras la morena, inmersa en sus pensamientos veia fijamente a la nada, repasando en su mente misterios que para ella misma le eran algo sin respuesta…

_(2) -"_ _Si he de vivir eternamente, solo hay una manera de saberlo, y no es la mas propicia, si quiero enterarme de la respuesta, tendré que exponerme al sol, el astro que mas temo, sobre todas las cosas que ya no son como antes, de eso estoy más que segura, los edificios dejaron de ser tan anticuados y ahora emergen como una montaña desde las entrañas de la tierra hasta tocar el cielo, al igual que la forma de movilizarse o la misma gente, en especial las mujeres que ahora son mas libres que en el tiempo donde la tierra era joven, y todo lo que crecía de alrededor era lleno de vida"-._

_-"Me he alimentado desde siempre de sangre fresca, hasta dejarlos sin una sola gota, mordiendo de forma salvaje y sin desgarrarlos, solo he convertido a una persona en toda mi larga vida de inmortalidad, y resulto ser la peor de ellos, se volvio insaciable y cada vez mas loca, queriendo alimentarse de todo cuanto se movia, y lo peor de todo es que aun lo hace, mata sin piedad y con una ferocidad increíble. Es un hecho, que, solo lleva un mes en ese estado, pero no ha mostrado absolutamente nada para poder o querer cambiar, solo sigue ahí sin inmutarse, sigue matando y disfruta hacerlo, como los mortales disfrutan de gastar el tiempo en cosas innecesarias." -_

_-"Ahora me hallo en el peor de los lugares con la persona que menos imagine, y lo peor; de la mas extraña forma de tenerlo a mi lado, y la única pregunta que se formula en mi mente es si en algún momento todo va a cambiar y volveré a ser feliz como en el principio de mundo lo fui, junto a la persona que en estos momentos me quiere matar, y al mismo tiempo, quiere sentirme, como solo él, en otra vida lo hizo."_

_-"El suave tacto de su piel que levemente roza la mía, es como sin duda otra, lo mas excitante que en mi larga vida he sentido y el suave choque de su aliento contra mi pecho, es sin duda, algo que eleva mis sentidos, como si con un solo movimiento él, y solo él pudiera mover hasta el mas pequeño músculo de todo mi cuerpo."_

_-"Describir exactamente lo que siento cuando él está en frente, es como querer dar una definición a los sentimientos, mas complica, y nunca acertado, pero me gusta no poder describirlo, necesito por lo menos, saber que en algo soy débil." _–pensaba para si misma mientras se grababa cada movimiento que el chico hacía para protegerla.

-"Conviérteme en un vampiro" –susurró cuando ya se cubrieron por completo del sol.

-"No lo haré, no quiero saber que morirás, porque no podrás comer" –su voz sonaba decidida, pero él no se percató de la sonrisa que en primera estancia tuvo.

-"Comeré… quiero de nuevo estar a tu lado… sino, vuélveme a matar" –susurró sin fundamentos, sus palabras tenia el miedo cargado en cada sílaba.

-"…." –no quiso decir nada, y la sombra de sus cabellos cubrió su rostro.

-"No será tan difícil, matas a cientos de personas, incluso niños, conmigo será facil" –tocó el lugar donde mas dolia.

-"Tu crees que cuando te maté, no me dolió" –murmuró al tiempo que sus dedos se movian entre su ropa. –"Tu crees que no sufrí, que no me hiciste falta…" –levantó vagamente la mirada, sin permitir ver directamente a sus ojos –"Tu crees que no me lamenté por lo que te pasó, hasta que te vi 20 años después, en tu primera reencarnación" –susurró aun mas bajo que las primeras palabras –"y me enteré que me querías matar, que querías vengarte"

-"pero…"

-"PERO NADA! NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A PERDERTE OTRA VEZ!" –vociferó con una voz algo ronca. –"NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A SEGUIR VIVIENDO LA ETERNIDAD, SI SÉ QUE TE VOLVÍ A MATAR"

Se quedó en silencio, viendo como una rata roía con fiereza un trozo de cuerda, mientras el chico tenia la vista fija en un punto indeterminado en la pared, la morena terminó de vestirse, aun si creer como fue que le quitó su ropa de forma tan fácil hace unas horas. Cuando era algo complicado entrar en las ropas de cuero tan ajustadas como las que solía utilizar.

Se puso de pie, sabía que no podía salir del lugar hasta que sea de nuevo de noche, pero no quería seguir compartiendo el lugar con aquel hombre que la llenaba de dichas como desdichas, pero por dentro, estaba luchando consigo misma, con sus recuerdos, con el día en que su padre se lo llevo a sus pies y dijo que lo instruyera, con el primer día que hizo el amor con él, con el día que lo mato.

-"Creo que tu me deberías matar…." –caminó hasta que el pequeño túnel llegó a su fin –"desaparecerme de este mundo, exponerme al sol" –regresó a verlo, con sus penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos azabaches –"nunca he visto un amanecer"

-"Viviré porque tu lo haces, si me conviertes, no beberé por hambre, sino, porque tú lo haces" –repaso cada una de sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

Se hincó frente a el, junto sus blancas frentes y viéndolo penetrantemente a los ojos, suspiró resignada, convencida, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus delgadas manos se posaban sobre el ancho cuerpo del chico.

-"Cuando te beba, quiero que me abraces" –dijo con su fina voz, susurrando, pero perfectamente audible para el chico –"y cuando tu delirio alcance el clímax escucha atentamente el palpitar de mi corazón, aférrate a mi con todas tus fuerzas… que pienso arrancarte la vida humana"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**Se me hizo muy difícil, pero aun así, les traigo otro cap, me costó mucho actualizar sobre todo en el pais donde ahora me encuentro, ya saben, LONDRES! Muy feliz en mi nuevo entorno y todo lo demás, y muchas de las cosas que veo a menudo aquí me ayudan a tener nuevas ideas para este fic en especial, hmmmm, que les diré estoy acumulada de todo! Aun estando aquí, me estoy olvidando el español y aun no me aprendo muy bien el inglés jejejejejejeje!**

**Y para aclarar las dudas de mis lectoras:**

**(1): es lo que paso entre la noche anterior y el día, cuando Sakura estaba ya dormida, es cuado tienen su "pequeño" último encuentro…. Jeje**

**(2): son los pensamientos que en ese momento cruzan por la mente de Natsuki.**

**Perdon por no responder los reviews, pero entiéndanme no es tan facil, no tener las 24 horas de total acceso al inter (es realmente molesto…..) asi que GOMEN NASAI!**

**Cristillyn **


	6. Deliciosa Transformación

**HOLA. HOLA!!! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!!!!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**KYA!!!! ACTUALIZANDO DESDE ¡¡¡LONDRES!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CUNA DE PUNKEROS Y GÓTICOS!!!!!!**

**Cap 6: Deliciosa Transformación**

Sonrío nerviosa, cual si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, no se que sentir, no se que pensar, solo me agobia el maldito deseo de tener ese delicioso sabor en mi boca, me inundan las ganas de probar mas allá del deseo mismo que levemente me toca, como si el mismo tuviera cuerpo, o aun mas, como si el mismo tuviera boca, pues su aliento choca incesante sobre mi cuello, y sus labios levemente rozan mi piel, tiene muchas, son punzadas que me vuelven loca, que me desquician, que me mantienen adormilada, es el delicioso aroma que me perfuma, y al mismo tiempo me apasiona, que me mantiene y al mismo tiempo me recobra.

Tiembla, sus manos me lo dicen, su boca lo delata, respira entrecortado, como dudando de lo que me pidió, y quien no dudaría sobre eso, aun así, veo como levemente cierra los ojos, abriéndome sus brazos, para acogerme entre su pecho, dejando libre el lugar, donde mi boca arrancará su vida, donde mi maldición tocara su santa piel, donde por fin, podré traerlo de vuelta conmigo, donde por fin, podremos compartir de nuevo la dulce inmortalidad, y levemente, después de dedicarme su mortal sonrisa, despacio, desgarro su piel, sintiendo como su delicioso sabor invade mi boca, cambiando su vida, por la inmortalidad

Su pulso retumba en mis oídos, algo pasivo, algo violento, algo forzado, algo… debilitado… Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como me mira, aun bajo sus parpados, que pesados se cierran, como su vida se apaga, un torrente de imágenes viajan en mi mente, como una inquietud, un carrusel de imágenes se hacen presentes, y no solo actuales, sino, me comparte con su sangre, su propio pasado, sus vidas recorridas, sus metas inalcanzadas. Lo aferro mas a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como se aleja del mío, como me suelta en un suspiro, como se muere frente a mis ojos, o como yo misma provoco su muerte…

Lo alejo tan fuerte, que cae en el suelo, siento tus lentos suspiros, y aun percibo su mirada perdida sobre mis negros ojos, como su mirada esmeralda se posa débil sobre mi imponente azabache, como sus blancos dedos se debilitan y resbalan tan débiles, que me parece ya muerto… muerto…

Reacciono inmediato, tratando de levantarlo, tratando de revivirlo, pero sus latidos apenas y son audibles, ¡se muere!, ¡se muere!, su vida de derrite al son de sus palpitaciones, ¡se muere! Y no puedo hacer nada, mas que quedarme de piedra, esperando el fatídico momento en el que su corazón se detenga ¡yo no puedo hacer nada! Estoy inmóvil, aun no asimilo sus recuerdos, aun no puedo tranquilizarme, aun no puedo respirar tranquila por Dios ¡Se muere! Sus latidos desaparecen, late cada vez con menos fuerza… se muere…

Pero aun en su muerte, sus labios formulan palabras audibles, palabras de calma, de que es exactamente lo que debo hacer, en el pánico que me arremolina la vida, siento su suave aliento y su voz, que débil pero clara me dice "tranquila"… ¿Tranquila? Pero es lo menos que puedo estar, aun así, se exactamente lo que debo hacer, y torpemente me inclino hacia él, y antes de cortarme la muñeca el susurra "no de ahí" sonrío, recuerda, lo recuerda, pero el esta muriendo…

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, pasando una de mis uñas sobre mi cuello, frunciendo mi rostro de dolor, pero no importa, la herida, lo suficiente profunda para que mi cuerpo no comience a cerrarla y tomándolo entre mis brazos, lo acerco a la herida. Un placer mas fuerte que el sexo me recorre entera, siento que comparto mi vida con él, con su suave aliento sobre mi yugular y sus ya pronunciados incisivos rozando mi cuello, el gusto me recorre como choques electrizantes, como espasmos cargados de lujuria, repasando mi vida, como una película, de la cual ya me sé el final, el placer me envuelve, hasta sentirme débil, hasta sentir que mi vida me deja…

-"Ya es suficiente" –susurro, ya sin fuerzas para separarlo de mi lado.

Pero no lo hace, se aferra con mas fuerza, sacando a borbotones ríos de sangre que me dejan mas débil, que me dejan sin poder respirar, siento como ahora es mi corazón el que late pausante, el que me deja con cada palpitación, el que se detiene, porque se esta quedando sin sangre que poder bombear, gimo de nuevo, advirtiendo ya mis débiles sonidos, pero él no me deja, no se aleja, aun me tiene prendida a su boca, aun me arranca vida de donde ya no puede hacerlo.

-"Es suficiente" –vuelvo a susurrar, mas débil que nunca.

Mis brazos cuelgan a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mis piernas no responden, están estáticas sobre el piso lleno de moho, mis párpados no responden para que puedan abrirse, mis labios apenas y se mueven, y mi corazón apenas y se contrae, ¡maldita sea! Estoy muriendo. Me matará si sigue bebiendo.

-"es…" –no puedo seguir hablando…

-"Suficiente…" –dice él, después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

Me separa levemente, asentándome sobre la pared, me levanta el rostro, no puedo levantarlo por mi misma, sonríe, mostrando su vampirezca transformación frente a mis ojos, sus labios adoptan el color de la misma sangre, sus incisivos ahora largos, puntiagudos y son mas blancos que el marfil, su piel albina reluce cual si fuera mármol, sus ojos se tornan con rasgos felinos y su mirada sigue teniendo el toque de inocencia con el que siempre atraía a sus presas.

-"Recuerda…" –murmuró despacio –"solo viviré, porque tu lo haces…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A quien había matado está vez, se preguntaba a la vez que la suave esponja quitaba las impurezas de su levemente tostada piel, sus ojos azules se concentraban en un punto fijo en la nada y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, para poder respirar en el dificultoso aire hastiado de vapor, como siempre una parte de su gran mente, donde tenia la culpa de cuantas muertes, no se acordaba una gran parte de la gran noche, donde corría una parte de su ser… Suspiraba, no le gustaba el destino que alguien había escrito por él, cuando en ese viaje de campo, un "perro gigante" le mordió la pierna, y luego ese mismo "perro" se lo llevó mientras él yacía semi inconciente.

Era inoportuno imaginar ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando ya había más de dos noches en las que perdía la razón y se alimentaba de la forma mas deplorable, que podía existir, era una especie de doble personalidad, en la que la mas salvaje dejaba de lado todo lo que había aprendido, y era controlado por el insaciable hambre de carne cruda, hasta a él mismo le daba asco. Era problemático todo esto, pensaba de nuevo cuando comenzaba a vestirse y veía vagamente las huellas de agua, que sus pies habían creado. Y era mas pesado aun saber que el frío no era más un problema para él.

El lugar estaba atestado de luz solar por donde quiera que viese, y los autos resonaban en la calle principal, donde se encontraba su departamento, su vista, fija en una chica que se apresuraba al paso, fue interrumpida por la de otra, con el cabello rosa, que corría de manera impresionante calle abajo, dirigiéndose al edificio donde el rubio vivía. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y al verla casi aterrizar en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante llorando, y corriendo.

-"Me quieren matar… Me quieren matar… Me quieren matar" –susurró casi imperceptible, acurrucada en el pecho del chico.

-"De que me hablas… quien, donde esta…" –guardo silencio, al fijarse que ante él vibraba la sangre de uno de los suyos. –"quien fue, quien te contaminó"

-"Acaso… acaso ya te lo dijo Sasuke…" -el hilo de su voz se quebró por un momento para dar paso al llanto. –"¿Crees en lo paranormal?"

-"primero tranquilízate" –mencionó suave, tratando de moverla un poco de su pecho –"ven, siéntate" –movió una silla y la hizo recostar, pasándole un vaso de agua inmediato.

Le explicó todo lo ocurrido, y de cómo asombrosamente escuchaba las cosas con mejor claridad, los ojos eran mas perfectos, ya que podía ver mucho más lejos que cuando era "mortal" y todo lo que en estos momento pasaban por su mente, como de manera "milagrosa" no se corto ni un solo dedo cuando salto dos pisos abajo y cuando cayó con una lentitud tal en la cuadra, sin que siquiera sus tobillos o piernas se hayan cimbrado.

-"tienes que ver a alguien Sakura" –dijo pasible cuando ella quedó en silencio.

-"Acaso crees que estoy loca…" –la pelirrosa lo veía esperanzada.

-"en ningún momento" –dijo serio y poniéndose de pie –"hay unas cuantas ropas de Hinata en mi habitación, si quieres, porque esa camiseta no nos será de mucha ayuda"

-"Naruto… que ocurre… es que me crees loca, me crees zafada, me crees esquizofrenia, dime algo por Dios" –desesperada, no entendía porque le pedía que se cambie de ropa, ella ya se imaginaba frente a una cuadra de doctores estudiando su raro caso.

-"Dios nos abandono hace mucho Sakura" –el tono sombrío en cada palabra defendía a la siguiente –"es que acaso no vez que ahora puede saber hasta lo que yo soy…" –se acercó un poco –"cierra los ojos y dime que tienes frente a ti"

-"sangre…" –susurró aun cerrada los ojos –"tu ruges como mi sangre lo hace…" –olió el aire, lo palmó con sus manos –"tu eres... lo que yo soy"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En esta parte de la ciudad el sol brillaba fuertemente, y uno que otro niño corría por doquier. Era un parque, donde todas las madres tenían cuidado, cuatro muertes de infantes era demasiado, pero la policía ayudaba, habían al igual que críos, oficiales que cuidaban el lugar, sin mencionar las cámaras que se ocultaban tras los grandes árboles de roble, que bordeaban una plaza cubierta de arena, donde los respectivos juegos estaban.

Junto a todo esto, una pareja conversaba, en voz baja, como todo lo malo, como todo lo secreto, sobre que, la verdad aun no tenían ni ellos mismos con claridad lo que hacían en esa ciudad, pero la chica de aquella pareja, tenía sus propios motivos.

-"Crees que esto esta bien" –Preguntaba un chico alto, de unos veinte y tres años, con el cabello largo, un poco mas bajo de los hombros y negro recogidos en una coleta elegante, una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro no le aumentaban fealdad y estaba en espera de una respuesta.

-"todo a su tiempo… Iruka" –Ella, era una chica de piel muy blanca, con los labios rojos, y si bien sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una gafas de color negro, se entendía perfectamente que eran de azabache al igual que sus cabellos que le llegaban mas abajo de su cintura, lacios y muy largos, era el vivo reflejo de Natsuki Asakura pero que hacía a plena luz del sol.

-"Pero Atsuki, tú dijiste…" –sus palabras fueron cortadas por el dedo de la nombrada que lo veía tras las grandes gafas.

-"Se exactamente lo que dije, pero por el momento es mejor mantenernos a distancia por lo menos en las noches… ese odioso midian nos detuvo ayer… no quiero que se lo digan a ELLA, aún no es hora de vernos" –se bajó un poco las gafas, para que su fría mirada, chocara con la inexpresiva del chico.

-"como sea… sabes que no me gusta discutir" –dijo subiendo sus manos detrás de la nuca –"vaya…"

Sonrieron el uno al otro, reposando su vista sobre el cielo que lentamente era cubierto por las nubes, que blancas se desplazaban por el cielo, como tratando de surcar en él, volvieron a sonreír, tratando en vano de no verse seriamente afectados por el odioso sol que brillaba imperante, luchando con aquellas nubes que comenzaban a envolverlo.

-"Escucharon… Escucharon" –entraba airosa Tenten dentro del parque, donde pocos de los amigos estaban sentados cerca –"el cuerpo que encontraron ahí, cerca de la casa de ella, es de Ino!" –Susurró, con un cierto aire de victoria –"pero también encontraron ropas que se podían ver como las de su agresor y asesino" –dijo como queriendo no escuchar eso –"son las de mi novio, tal vez a él también lo asesinaron, solo quieren echarle la culpa"

-"Tenten, tu sabes, tu novio te engañaba con ella, acéptalo" –uno de sus compañeros mencionó.

-"eso es lo que me importa… que él la haya matado" –susurró abrazando sus cuadernos y bajando la mirada.

-"de que hablan amor" –de sorpresa el Hyuga la abraza muy fuerte por detrás llevándose no solo un susto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y el sol terminó de cubrir los bastos campos y los deliciosos cementerios, ahora reposaba tranquilo en la cuna de montañas en la que todas las noches se iba a dormir, el cielo púrpura, morado, plomo y negro era un juego de luces que hacían comparación con un oscuro arco iris, se colaban juguetones cada uno a su paso, por la pequeña rendija del húmedo y frío mausoleo, donde posaban ahí dos cuerpos tan blancos como el mármol, cubiertos con una gran gabardina, descansando placidamente sobre el mohoso socavón en el que se cubrieron del odioso gran sol.

Sus negros cabellos cubrían el cuerpo semi inerte de la chica que entre las gabardinas se mostraba algo muerta, algo débil, pero nunca vencida, había vuelto a sus ropas, pero necesitaba alimento, el chico la dejó sin fuerza, solo la suficiente para mantenerse despierta y ver como él se divertía viendo cada una de las hendiduras de las piedras con sus nuevos ojos, que en la oscuridad brillaban cual si fueran felinos.

-"Es noche… tengo hambre" –susurró emocionado, algo intranquilo.

-"si, lo sé" –trató de pararse, pero sus fuerzas vacilaron –"demonios"

-"ven, ven conmigo…" –cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico –"necesitas sangre"

Ruidos en la entrada llamaron de nuevo su atención y abalanzándose sobre los ladrillos mal puestos vieron unos ojos rojos brillar entre la oscuridad y detrás de ellos otros dos pares, algo alterados y malhumorados.

-"Deja de divertirte con jovencitos, es algo muy urgente lo que tenemos que decirte" –dijo la rubia apoyándose en el hombro del de piel azulada.

-"pero que demonios, Natsuki estas acabada" –dijo el Uchiha apresurando el paso y abriéndose el puño para luego ponerlo sobre los fríos labios de la mencionada.

-"Déjala" –mencionó sentenciante el pelirrojo.

-"Tranquila nuevo, solo la está salvando de la muerte en la que la has dejado" –dijo Kisame sonriendo algo gustoso, algo molesto.

Poco tiempo mas tarde, ella regresaba con la fuerza que siempre la caracterizaba, dejó de apoyarse en el cuerpo de su obra y se acomodaba con todo el tiempo del mundo sus ropas.

-"A lo que interrumpimos…" –se apuró a decir el azulado.

-"Tu familia, está aquí, y ayer trató de matar a mi sangre" –rápido y al grano como siempre, Itachi habló tranquilo y directo.

-"Atsuki… aquí, donde está Hinata, ¡nos vamos de aquí ya!" –dijo apresurada, saliendo como bala del mausoleo en dirección al suyo propio donde vio la silueta de su pupila apoyada en las puertas del mismo.

-"Nos vamos a cazar" –dijo sonriente, sin evitar dejar de mostrar sus incisivos

-"algo mejor, vamos a ver a tu ex novio" –esbozo una sonrisa fingida y luego regreso su vista para chocarse con la nueva adquisición color verde metálico.

-"y ese" –dijo enojada, tan rápido dejo de ser la única.

-"Ese es solo mío" –musitó para evitar la larga presentación.

-"que esperamos" –dijeron al unísono los otros tres.

Caminaron durante rato, ignorando por completo las sonoras quejas de la Hyuga sobre lo hambrienta que estaba, o de cómo Deidara se quejaba de lo mal tratados que estaban y de lo que le haría a la cobradora de las vidas de toda su familia, Kisame no hacia mas que apresurar el paso cuando este aumentaba, o de aminorarlo cuando todos se mostraban cansados, Gaara estaba siempre a un lado de la Asakura y Hinata al otro, sin dejar de gritar, Itachi veía de rato en rato a la nueva adquisición dentro de la sangre oscura y se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la majestuosa mansión que se encontraba en el filo de un peñasco, de color marrón y con muchas luces encendidas y una que otra sombra moviéndose por ahí, la sangre vibraba, enemigos para ellos, todos sentían lo mismo, todos se ponían en alerta, todo, absolutamente todos estaban mas que inquietos, en especial la cabello azulado que sentía la sangre de alguien mas que familiar y una a la que aun no estaba acostumbrada, pero sabia que ya la había sentido antes.

-"Muy bien, esto será fácil, ustedes dos" –indicando a el azulado y el Uchiha –"cubrirán el lado este, y oeste, cualquier cosa, tendrán a ella de refuerzo" –indicando a la rubia –"tu vendrás conmigo" –indicó a Gaara –"y tu nos cubrirás"

-"no es un juego de guerras Natsuki" –dijo la Hyuga ofendida, por no haberla escogido a ella.

-"lo sé, pero eres la mejor elegida, para detener a ese tal Naruto" –masculló con fastidio –"y a esa a otra amiga tuya" –suspiró todo, ser redundante era algo que odiaba –"ahora vayan todos"

Se separaron, como rasgando la noche con sus oscuras ropas, se quedaron solo ellos juntos viéndose el uno al otro, sin saber quien comenzaba la conversación.

-"para ti tengo otro tipo de misión…. No cuidaras de licanos, la cuidaras a Hinata, ella no entiende el significado de matar"

-"entendido" –inclinó la cabeza en acto de comprensión.

Y ellos fueron directo al castillo, hasta avista una ventana abierta, cerca del gran tercer piso, la Asakura comenzó a escalarlo, con escasa dificultad, movió con cuidado sus piernas, colándose como la mejor de las sombras por entré la ventana y llegar a un gran estudio.

Las mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas de infinidad de libros divididos en dos pisos, donde en la mitad se veía un gran mesa de mármol pulido, sobre ella un hermoso florero con las rosas mas rojas que había visto, en el segundo piso, divido del primero por un gran agujero y barandales de plata se expandía un gran corredor detrás de una de las perchas donde los libros reposaban. Un gran ventanal al final de ambos pisos, de la dimensión de ellos se extendía en la segunda de las paredes vacías.

-"veo que las noticias vuelan mas rápido que el viento" –una sombra sonrió entre la oscuridad avanzando hacia la morena.

-"hermanita, nos volvemos a ver" –esbozando una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus incisivos, tan blancos como el mármol.

-"pero mira, eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre" –se inclino tomando una de las copas de vino, que afloraban en la mesa.

-"Pero de que ridiculeces me hablas, si somos gemelas" –espeto viendo fijamente la copa que su hermana tomaba en las manos –"el camino que nos armaron fue diferente"

-"Nos armaron, a ti la cordura, la hermosura, con la única privación del sol, que no te hace falta, y a mi, ¡una maldita bestia!" –Estampo el cristal en la pared mas cercana que tenia –"Eres cuerda mientas matas, eres conciente de que matas, con la ¡¡¡MALDITA PRIVACION DEL SOL!!! ¡¡QUE ES ESO A TENER CORDURA!!!" –se movió estrepitosamente agitando la mesa con gran facilidad.

-"Y eso me lo dices tu hermanita…" –suspiro apenas y viéndola con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared –"tu sabes el destino que he vivido, mas de trescientos años…"

-"Y que un amor importunó con la hija del amo, tks, ¡ME DAS ENVIDIA!" –gritó como una niña pequeña, y se precipitaba hacia su hermana.

-"Sabes que en velocidad, soy la mejor hermana" –dijo la morena, en el segundo piso, parada sobre el barandal de seguridad –"Ahora que lo mencionas, tu fuiste la maldecida, y yo, simplemente, ¿bendecida? No lo sabría decir con claridad" –el deje de ironía era palpable.

-"Cierra de una maldita vez la boca" –levanto con una mano la mesa de mármol pulido y lo estampo contra la Asakura. –"es tu culpa, que mi madre y yo vivamos un destino desastroso, mientras tu y nuestro padre vivían uno de lujos"

La esquivo de nuevo con facilidad, apegando sus pies al techo, que seria la losa del tercer piso, sus cabellos caían por fuerza de atracción y su sonrisa era reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto, y al mismo tiempo placer, cercioraba que su hermana viera cada uno de sus movimientos y rozaba su labio inferior con uno de sus incisivos, hasta ese entonces nada había pasado, nadie había irrumpido.

-"Madre de todos los licanos… acaso me equivoco" –dijo caminando en el techo como lo mas natural –"no me vengas con tus "asombrosos" dotes de fuerzas"

-"Mi padre se entrego al demonio, y te arrastro a ti, ¡porque eras la mas fuerte!" –Gritó haciendo señas de que bajara –"mi madre y yo, lo único que hicimos es hacer un pacto con el otro demonio, para poder venceros" –avisto por una de las ventanas el tono púrpura del cielo.

-"Cuatro siglos, y aun hay vampiros" –bufo graciosa, avistando el amanecer.

-"Ah…. Tu pequeña debilidad hermana" –también avisto el amanecer –"en cualquier momento, podría traer tu cuerpo, dormido, de ese mansuelo y matarte" –sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver como su hermana también lo hacia –"Que quieres…"

-"Si no fuera por ti, este mundo solo estaría lleno de sangre limpia, de un vampiro, pero tu, con tus "súper dotes" llenaste, contaminaste, y creaste la raza que mas aborreces…  
¿Acaso eres mala madre?" –se apego a una de las ventanas, como si fuera una lagartija, para trepar la pared, haciendo un gesto dramático, botando hacia atrás su cabeza. –"pero te has encargado de contaminar cada vez mas a todo el planeta, alimentando de manera salvaje y grotesca…. Por mas que tengas conciencia, seguirás matando de forma jocosa, con el hocico lleno de sangre y el cuerpo de vello…." –bufó de nuevo, avistando el cielo de un púrpura oscuro.

-"de una maldita vez, cállate" –levanto la silla, y estallándola con la ventana más cercana, casi roza de nuevo el veloz cuerpo de su hermana.

-"vaya…. Mi visita se ha prolongado… hermanita, espero verte alguno de estos días… y tener una conversación decente, sin que tus instintos te dominen…" –soltó una sonrisa burlona, para después precipitarse por el cristal roto, y cayó con gracia en el suelo.

Ahí había otro tipo de discusión, se encontraba su hermosa creación sonriendo coquetamente con las manos detrás de la nuca y arrimado a la pared que hacia los limites de la inmensa casa y frente a él, la chica de cabellos azulados, discutiendo con el rubio licano que trataba de hacerle cambiar de parecer en algo, pero todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a la nueva integrante de dicho lugar y el Uzumaki se separó de inmediato. La Asakura ase limitó a ver a sus creaciones sonriendo y moviendo levemente los ojos mostrando el próximo amanecer, que se colaba entre las oscuras nubes.

-"Pero Natsuki…. Aun no he comido" -se quejó la Hyuga –"se que pronto amanecerá… pero no podemos llamar alguno niños para poder comer…" –cortó sus quejas al ver el ceño fruncido de su ama, y sus labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-"Te conformaras con pequeños roedores por ahora… estamos muy tarde, y muy lejos del cementerio…" –un movimiento rápido, y vio al pelirrojo también tener hambre –"optaremos por alimentarnos de eso por ahora… con mi hermana aquí, es muy difícil no medir nuestros pasos…"

-"Natsuki… ¿hermana?" –pronunció con cuidado el chico, caminando a zancadas y muy rápido el sol aparecía levemente.

-"se supone que tu familia es-…" –susurró despacio, pero al ver la mirada alterada del pelirrojo se limitó a calar –"roedores… por el momento estará bien, nos vemos Naruto" –sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus blancas perlas bajo sus labios rojos y camino unos pasos.

-"Natsuki, algo que tengas que decirnos…" –masculló algo débil el chico, ya que el comenzaba a sentir los estragos del próximo amanecer.

-"Tenemos que correr ya" –secundo la morena al ver como sus dos creaciones se comenzaban a desesperar.

Sus ojos se cristalizaban mostrándose sin brillo y mas vacíos de lo habitual, sus labios se volvieron tan blancos que apenas y se distinguían del resto de su rostro, sus pasos eran cada vez mas lentos y sus pieles comenzaban a calcinarse, junto al amanecer que se acercaba a ellos con grandes zancadas y ellos cada vez mas lejos de su hogar.

-"Natsuki…" –susurró su reciente creación antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

El cielo sin una sola nube se comenzaba a tonar de un rosa, anaranjado y amarillo en cuestión de segundos, y tanto como la Hyuga, el pelirrojo yacía en el suelo, su debilidad se alejaba como cada sombra cerca del horizonte.

-"Que demonios hacen ahí, rápido el auto no dejara que el sol los toque" –un sujeto con varias líneas dibujadas en su cara estiró la mano atrapando primero a Gaara –"que demonios le hicieron a mi hermano" –vio como su hermano sucumbía entre sus brazos

–"Tú…"

Se abalanzó contra la morena de largos cabellos, pero ella se deshizo de él rápidamente entrando en la camioneta, entre sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo ya inerte de su obra y ya instalada en un asiento se mordió la muñeca y le dio de beber de ella, hizo lo mismo cuando a su lado se arrimó el cuerpo del chico juntó a ella.

-"desde cuando lo es…" –la voz débil, pero aguda, era una sombra en la parte de delante del auto.

-"desde hace unas cuantas horas" –respondió al tiempo que hacia fuerza para que el pelirrojo se alejara de su muñeca.

**Fin del Capítulo!**

**JAJAJAJAJA AL FIN, AL FIN, PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, QUE DEBE ESTAR LLENO DE POLVO Y ROIDO POR EL TIEMPO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, TRES CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTO SE ACABA!!!! YEAH!!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL POR LEER LAS NOTAS LOCAS DE LA AUTORA Y SU INTERPRETACION XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO CONTINUA LA HISTORIA**


	7. Somos Una Preciosa Raza

**HOLA. HOLA!!! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!!!!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**KYA!!!! ACTUALIZANDO DESDE ¡¡¡LONDRES¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CUNA DE PUNKEROS Y GÓTICOS!!!!!!**

**Cap. 7: Somos Una Preciosa Raza**

-"que es ese olor que me ha levantando…" –masculló la Hyuga, moviéndose despacio, sintiendo un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo –"acaso huelo a sangre…"

-"compórtate aquí jovencita, sino quieres que te echemos del auto y los rayos del sol te maten" –una voz varonil, y muy fuerte la saco de todo pensamiento.

Y ahí veía al ser, con el que hace poco se había enfrentado, al igual que su hermana, a la que por un instante casi la deja sin brazo, a su lado su creadora, con su piel tan blanca como siempre, pero un poco seca, pegada un tanto al cuerpo y casi sin vida, con los ojos vidriosos y su cabello sin brillo, casi se podía decir que estaba muerta y en estado de consunción.

A su lado el pelirrojo, con un poco mas vida que ella, con los ojos cerrados, pero absolutamente conciente, tenia la piel un tanto calcinada, y su recuperación era lenta, ya que no tenia suficiente sangre que corriera por sus venas. Cubría el último asiento al lado de la morena, Hinata en el siguiente y lo hermanos Sabaku sentados en el puesto del piloto y copiloto.

-"y… donde vamos" –se dijo moviéndose un poco hacia delante.

-"Sabemos que los licanos están moviéndose, sabemos que ELLA está aquí, y que lo que mas o menos queda de su hermana… bueno un poco de sangre la pondrá tan bien como siempre…" –escuchando un gemido por parte de su genio.

–"¿que le pasa?" –mencionó la Hyuga.

Preguntó cansosa, no era muy común ver a la gran Asakura tener algún tipo de dolor o tan siquiera algún punto débil, así que su preocupación era notable, ni siquiera era preocupación, era algo así como querer saber, pero no estar lo suficientemente preocupada, como para mostrar verdadero temor o compromiso con ello.

-"acaso no recuerdas que se abrió la muñeca cuando perdiste conciencia de todo, y que te dio de beber de su sangre para que no desfallecieras…" –mencionó el recién convertido sin abrir los ojos.

-"recuerdos vanos, no estaba conciente, tu mismo lo has dicho…" –bufó molesta, la verdad relucía perfectamente como un nuevo nosferatus, era como si los milenios se hubieran asentado perfectamente sobre él.

Otro gemido un poco más débil.

Mal momento para haberlo creado, no tuvo tiempo de alimentarse, ni que su quimeras lo hicieran, tuvo que dar de beber su sangre mas de dos veces ese día, sin que ella tengo algo de suplemento para aguantar aquella pérdida de elixir, sus oídos lo captaban todo, pero no podía responder a nada mas que con un lastimero gemido de dolor o cansancio, ni ella mismo sabía una razón por la cual ella estuviera haciendo esos "sonidos" que para ella no eran mas que perdidas de tiempo.

-"Gaara, controla a tu hermana, pues nos queda un viaje muy largo, y ella tiene hambre…" –mencionó el sujeto con las marcas en la cara moviendo el volante solo un poco.

-"¿hermana?, es solo una más, creada por ella, pero a Natsuki no la considero madre, en ningún momento" –dijo moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

Y ahí la Asakura, cerrando los ojos, remembrando una que otra historia sobre su pasado, sobre su niñez, sobre todo, porque en aquel momento, porque era justo lo que tenía que hacer, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" –un espantoso grito desgarró todo el lugar.

Fue tan agudo que rompió unas cuantas copas y uno que otro cristal muy cerca de donde provenía.

A su alrededor solo había sangre, manchas grandes, unas más pequeñas que otras, otras un tanto secas, ya casi coaguladas, otras recién escurriendo, había roto el espejo con la mano de la que ahora marcaba un pequeño hilo de aquel líquido carmesí, su cabello de color rosa extraño revuelto y enredado con algunas malezas dentro del mismo, con su ropa sucia y rasgada por aquí y por allá, respiraba cansinamente, mientras se dejaba caer precipitante al suelo, donde se ahogo en otro grito, seguido por un agonizante llanto.

-"que ocurre" –una chica vestida con ropa de mucama se acercó de inmediato al cuerpo que lloraba desgarradoramente en el piso.

-"me han condenado al infierno" –dijo sin ser interrumpido su llanto. Con aquella voz chillona.

-"llamaré enseguida a la señora…. No será mejor a aquel amigo suyo" –se apresuró a levantarse, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó de la muñeca, haciendo que vuelva a inclinarse –"pa… pasa algo"

Embriagada de terror, pregunto lo más calmada que pudo, pero tenia que reconocer, la estaba lastimando con ajustarla de ese modo su muñeca, como si quisiera romperle los huesos.

-"Trae a Naruto" –su voz, ya sin llanto alguno, retumbó por toda la cámara en la que se encontraba.

-"enseguida"

Y ni lenta, ni vacilante, salió corriendo de la habitación donde la pelirrosa estaba llorando, pero al mismo tiempo, sin hacerlo.

_-"un gusto haberla asustado… no es verdad"_

Sonrió despacio, sin contestar a aquella odiosa voz que desde el fondo de su ser contestaba a sus mas bajos instintos. Se levantó y se limpio la cara con el paño que quedaba de sus ropas, se acomodó un tanto el cabello y una sonrisa maniaca se trazó en sus labios, recordaba todo lo de ayer, y sonreía de gusto.

-"Sakura… estás, estas bien" –se apresuró a entrar a la habitación –"se escucho hasta donde estaba… te encuentras bien" –caminó unos pasos más.

-"si… creo, que fue todo eso… toda esas ganas de matar… de carne…" –de nuevo comenzó a hablar como si solo fuera para ella.

_-"se sentía genial"_

-"Sakura… tenemos que hablar con Sasuke" –dijo caminando hasta tocar su hombro.

-"¡Sasuke¿Para qué¿por qué?" –se exaltó soltando el toque de su hombro –"él me quiere matar, lo recuerdas"

-"si, pero sabe sobre lo que pasa, se que esta con esa tal Tsunade que nos ha traído problema, muchos mas de los que podemos tolerar" –dijo acercándose a uno de los cristales, que filtraban los rayos de la tarde.

-"porque estás así…" –dijo viéndose al espejo, retirándose las hierbas de la cabeza. –"es ¿por que viste a Hinata?" –murmuró –"es decir que solo estaba con ELLA, que no estaba desaparecida…" –bajo la vista hasta chocar con sus pies –"porque nos está pasando esto a nosotros…" –caminó y abrazo al rubio –"fuimos malos en el pasado…"

-"solo fuimos condenados…" –acaricio las manos de la pelirrosa, mientras con la otra tocaba el vidrio.

-"Pero mira que linda pareja tenemos aquí…" –la voz femenina tajo la conversación mientras una risita burlona se colaba por cada lugar. –"Iruka, una silla"

Lucia como siempre su largo cabello hasta la cintura suelto lacio, y azabache, haciendo un marco perfecto en su rostro, como el de una escultura de mármol pulido, y sus manos cubiertas de gemas negras en cada uno de sus dedos, una copa de vino en su mano izquierda y la otra posando en su cadera, viendo la escena que se desenvolvía en aquella habitación, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"condenados… graciosa palabra, sabes…" –un trago de su copa –"una con tantos significados… como implicados…" –dio unos pasos pero apenas tocando el suelo –"Pero lo que no sabes… es que somos fenomenales" –susurró atrapando con la mano derecha el cuello del chico –"es que podemos matar a nuestra especie sin remordimiento alguno…"

-"…" –Sakura impactada, silencio en su garganta un chillido descomunal, por miedo a la nueva llegada

-"su silla, Atsuki" –dijo poniendo casi a su espalda, una silla con un gran espaldar color rojo.

-"uh… ahora, que nombras a ELLA" –musitó enfadada una vez sentada en aquella silla –"debe de estar lamentándose en algún lugar húmedo y oscuro, sin alimento… ¡jajajajaja¿Acaso piensas que esto es una condena?, condena, es eso que en que su amiga se convirtió el día, no espera la noche en la que él"-indicó a Iruka con su mano –"no pudo tenerla como cena"

-"Y… disculpe…" –dijo la voz femenina detrás del rubio y apegada a la pared –"usted… usted sabe sobre quien me infectó…" –la última palabra salió tan débil y delicada que ningún oído humano podría haberla escuchado.

-"¿Infectar? Quien dijo que esto era una enfermedad querida…" –volvió a levantarse con pasos que apenas besaban el suelo –"somos una preciosa raza, sobre este pútrido abismo" –la tomó de la mano y miró su palma, como si la estuviera leyendo.

-"At…su…ki o debo llamarla ama" –dijo sintiendo un miedo tal en la mano que sostenía la licana, y sus ojos viajaban de un lado al otro nerviosa.

-"Atsuki, ama me hace ver vieja, y dime tu niña, tu nombre…" –soltó su mano esbozando la sonrisa desquiciada y viendola a los ojos.

-"Sa… Sakura, señorita Atsuki" –murmuró graciosa, agarrando confianza.

-"y ella. La que maneja tu ferocidad" –tomó su otra mano examinandola con cuidado.

-"_uh… es buena, pero aún no me he presentado contigo" _

-"no… no lo sé"

-"…" –el rubio silencio cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-"_Naruto… no trates de olvidar que siempre estaré contigo… como tu amiga con aquella" _–desde su propio interior, la voz pegajosa y al mismo tiempo arenosa retumbó cada uno de los lugares de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose.

-"Está bien… basta de rodeos y presentaciones, es momento de planear, lo que desde hace mucho tenia que pasar…" –su voz se desplazó mas lento que su cuerpo, pues ella ya posaba de nuevo en aquel sillón color rojo, frente a la ventana.

-"Señorita Atsuki… en, en que puedo ayudar…" –dijo presurosa la Haruno moviendose a un costado del rubio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡OMG! Esto es realmente asqueroso" –dijo lanzando una rata que chocó contra el árbol, explotando en mil pedazos –"quiero una inocente, no esta, que está llena de, que diablos, sangre de verdad"

Atacó la octava con toda ferocidad mientras que sus ojos y rápidos movimientos ya tenian atrapada en sus manos a la novena, para luego dar paso a la retahíla de insultos y otra estrellada por parte del animal y el círculo vicioso volvia a repetirse.

A un lado los dos mortales estirando las piernas y preparando un poco de comida mortal en una cacerola, hecha por la rubia mientras una pequeña tienda armada por el chico de marcas en el rostro, fijando de vez en cuando en la chica de cabellos azulados que seguía con su tarea de "insulta-come ratas" para comprobar si seguia "tranquila" y sin ganas de cenársela a su hermana, como lo intentó la última vez… vaya que sería una noche larga.

Lejos de la fogata, la gran nosferatus, posada sobre el tronco de un gran roble, con su expresión nula, y sus cabellos meciendose al compás del viento, sus pupilas se movían en cuestión de milésimas, y, aunque pareciera que su cuerpo no se hubiera movido, en cada suspiro se alimentaba de roedores, y los cadáveres de aquellos animalejos ahora descansaban en una gran pila de los mismos, y veía comprobando las habilidades de su amante-creación hacer lo mismo, pero por completa necesidad.

_-"sigo pensando que crearte fue un gran error"_ –soltó aquel pensamiento, sabiendo de por si, que él lo captaría de inmediato –"_me lamentaré el resto de mis días" _–cerró los ojos, y en un parpadeo ya estaba aventando otra inerte criatura a la gran pila de animales.

Y él, se acercó, suspirando delicadamente sobre el cuello limpio que la morena le mostraba, rosandolo apenas con sus filos colmillos y luego plantarle un beso en la base del mismo.

_(1)-"vamos, que mi padre no te vea, deslízate por ahí, ese gran muro…si, ese mismo…agarrate de aquel barandal, si! Así!!" –gritaba solo para él saliendo del gran castillo donde vivia en aquella época, sonrió al verlo frente a ella, con una que otra gota de sudor rojo sobre su frente._

_-"aliméntate" -dijo moviendo presurosa el cuello de su vestido, mostrando aquella gruesa vena que palpitante, gritaba por ser mordida._

_Y él, se acercó, suspirando delicadamente sobre el cuello limpio que la morena le mostraba, rosandolo apenas con sus filos colmillos y luego plantarle un beso en la base del mismo._

_-"No solo eres mi alimento, recuérdalo… siempre" –dijo abrazando su cintura y pegandola hacia él –"vamos, tengo hambre…"_

No tenian que verse, mucho menos hablarse, para saber que eso lo habían vivido mas de una vez, sus manos frías por un momento se rozaron y el corazón les dio un vuelco en el segundo en que sus ojos se cruzaron, la pasión desbordante que en aquel preciso instante los estaba asfixiando y comenzaba a sentir como la picazón de mil agujas en cada poro de su piel.

-"tortolos, dense prisa, sé que aun tengo hambre, pero se que con ratas jamás tendré una satisfacción total" –gritó la Hyuga sonriendo al ver como aquellos vampiros trataban en vano de ocultar lo que estaban sintiendo

-"_de eso… hablaremos luego" _–ahora el pelirrojo soltó el pensamiento mas delicado para que a penas solo lo percatara la morena.

Amor….

Vaya sentimiento tan complicado…

Comenzaron a moverse, reuniéndose todos cerca del fuego, percibiendo el alimento humano, mientras los mismos comían, los tres sonrieron para sus adentros, suspiraron y se sentaron tras el fuego, y siguieron en su labor cazar comer…. Todo era lo mismo, pero eso de estar aliada a un par de mortales, le molestaba de sobremanera, no sabía que paso con sus otros tres conocidos, que la noche anterior viajaron con ellos a buscar la gemela que comenzaba a mover su pieza.

-"donde vienen a ocultarse" –susurró una voz ronca desde un roble lejano.

-"Jugando con la comida…. Hinata" –menciono la rubia (Cabe recalcar aquí, que por mas que Deidara sea hombre, aquí lo tomaré como mujer, así me hagan un numerito) moviendo su sombra hasta ocultarla en otro árbol mas cercano.

-"Hmp…" –mencionó el tercero de los recién aludidos.

Se puso de pie con gracia, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta el árbol mas cercano, moviendo su cabello y reposarlo en el hombro derecho, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, se apoyo e inhalo profundo, de inmediato la Hyuga se alteró, se puso de pie gustosa, salto en un pie y se quedó detrás de la Asakura.

-"comida de verdad…." –sonrió posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la morena –"es de un…. ¡Niño! Si, de ¡¡un niño!!" –volvió a dar pequeños saltitos, aplaudiendo con gusto.

El vampiro Uchiha sonrió, una de esas sonrisas macabras cubrió su rostro y movió la chaqueta de su ropa, justo en su pecho un niño de unos diez años reía inocente, con sus manitas apoyadas en el midian, y sus ojos semi cerrados.

-"¡¡¡Si!!! Comida de verdad!" –mencionó la peliazulada, saltando mas feliz, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza –"vamos a comer, vamos a comer"

-"lamento informarte compañera, que eso será imposible" –susurró la nosferatus rubia, que sin sonrisa apareció detrás de Itachi –"solo es para Natsuki, ella no se há alimentado propiamente, y es una pieza clave en este momento"

-"Vaya que interes" –mencionó el pelirrojo, perturbado por la sangre que olía y la consciencia que se lo impedía"

La Asakura terminó de trenzar su cabello, y se puso en cuclillas, para estirar los brazos en forma de abrazo, para que el niño vaya despacio, desde el Uchiha hasta ella y abrazarla, mostrando su cuellito pidiendo ser comido. Lo acurrucó unos segundos, meciendo levemente su cabello entre su mano larga y blanca que se perdía en aquel marrón del pequeño, le palmeó un poco su espalda, le canto una nana y lo hizo dormir en sus brazos.

Todos, absolutamente todos la veían detenidamente, mientras ella cantaba para el niño en sus brazos, posó su cabeza en la de él, y ahora solo tarareaba moviendo de un lado a otro al niño, hasta que este se quedó totalmente dormido, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la morena.

Temari se apresuró a tomar al niño en sus brazos, envolverlo con una manta y sentarse de nuevo frente al fuego, viendo con horror a todos los vampiros que se ponían a hablar.

-"Como está tu apellido, fue contaminado" –dijo la morena, acomodando su cabello con mucho cuidado.

-"Su novia lo fue…"

-"SAKURA!!!" –gritó la Hyuga horrorizada. –"esa era la sangre que sentía ayer, pensé que solo era la de Naruto, que boba fui…"

-"Algo sobre mi hermana" –mencionó dando por finalizado el otro tema –"me ha buscado, sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos" –dijo, viendo al niño con el rabo del ojo.

-"Va al peñasco aquel… creo que seremos nosotros contra todos ellos" –masculló Kisame, frunciéndole el ceño al pelirrojo que se limitaba a mirarlo penetrantemente.

-"Es hora de comer…" –llamó la atención de todos, la morena fue y tomó al niño y vio a sus creaciones –"solo iremos los tres… no se mate ninguno de ustedes…" –miró reprobatoria a los vampiros, y se dirigió a los humanos –"ahora ellos son aliados"

Caminó con el cuerpecito entre sus brazos, el niño, no más de diez años, dormía placidamente en el pecho de la morena, y sus pequeñas manos reposaban sobre el mismo, ella se sentó en uno de los maderos caídos, acomodando al niño en su regazo, tomando su mano izquierda, la estiró a la Hyuga.

-"un bocado, un snack, y me dejas a solas" –sentenció dándole la mano a la peliazulada

Presurosa mordió la pequeña muñeca que comenzó de inmediato a brotar sangre he inundar su boca, no se quedo mucho, porque así no viera, sabía que su ama la veía con cara de suficiente, se alejó despacio poniendo sus dedos sobre la herida, para agarrar algo de sangre extra para cuando se alejara, caminó de nuevo a la fogata, sin dejar de ver añorante el cuerpo del niño, que solo tenia una marca de dolor en su cara, pero ni una sola pizca de querer despertar.

Una lágrima roja surgio de repente en la mejilla de la morena, trató a limpiarla presurosa, pero el pelirrojo ya sostenia su mano libre y la miraba expectante, en su rostro la pregunta era el por que.

-"si no puedes comer ahora…. Querrá decir que… no quiero pensarlo" –esa voz, aquella sin expresión y con todas al mismo tiempo –"Garaa…"

El chico se arrodilló frente a ella, le beso las rodillas y faltó poco para que lo haga en sus pies, tomó la otra muñeca del niño y vaciló un momento para morderla, aquel momento crucial, lo vaciló por eternidades, cerró los ojos, rozando con sus labios aquella tersa piel del pequeño, cerró los ojos con mas fuerza, mordiendose el labio inferior, vaciló de nuevo, y alejó la mano de su rostro, el simple olor le repugnaba y al mismo tiempo lo embriagaba, abrió los ojos solo un instante, para ver el rostro marcado de rojo que tenía la chica, lloraba sangre, en silencio lo hacia viendo el error garrafal que había vuelto a hacer.

Suspiró para darse auto valor, y mordió con suavidad la muñeca del niño, de inmediato se prendo a su manita y succionaba como poseso, hasta que gimió, el niño solto un gemido audible que lo obligo a soltar y alejar la mano de su ser, sentía que la sangre humana llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentía que se vaciaba por doquier, que fortalecía la de los roedores, para que su cuerpo palpitara mejor, sonrió, ese sentir, aquella sensación tan enloquecedora, debía repetirse, tomó de nuevo la muñeca y volvió a morder, sin remordimiento alguno bebió de la fuente hasta que el otro gemido lo despertara de tan excitante momento.

El niño debil, pero aun llenó de sangre suspiró un momento, para volver a dormir en aquel bello trance, acurrucandose al cuerpo de la chica que con la manga de su camisa se limpiaba las carmesí lágrimas que de sus ojos cayeron, sonriendo tristemente, viendo a los ojos a su amante, viendo como disfrutaba de aquel momento en que la sangre se vuelve el ámbar, el manjar de dioses, la Ambrosia en sus labios, se acercaron despacio a besarse, la morena mordió fuertemente el labio del chico y probo de la sangre, probo del elixir y se separó.

-"Es hora de que tu te alimentes" –dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo, con sus dientes y labios marcados del líquido escarlata, estirando la muñeca del niño –"vamos, una mordidita" –con tono burlón.

¡ERA EL MISMO DE HACE TRECIENTOS AÑOS, ERA EL MISMO! Sonrió contenta, y tomó la muñeca del niño, bebiendo de ella entera hasta que otro gemido mas debil la levanto de su trance y se alejo un poco del niño que comenzaba a palidecer.

-"es hora de llevarlo con Temari" –se lo cargó en la parte izquierda del cuerpo y comenzó a caminar.

-"Que… no vas a terminar!?" –admirado el chico se puso frente a ella.

-"no tengo tanta hambre, además puede que mañana necesitemos lo que le queda de sangre, es mejor que trate de retomar fuerzas, que se alimente un poco en este momento, si comienza a morir, simplemente terminaré de comer, de otra manera es mejor tenerlo como alimento de auxilio"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"No crees que es un poco, extraño" –dijo la pelirrosa bajando los grandes escalones, seguido del rubio, con su mirada baja –"mira, no creía en nada de esto, es mas, pensé que eran historias que los padres inventaban para que los niños tengan miedo…. Nunca, en toda mi vida, pensé que eran verdad hasta…"

-_"hasta que nos conocimos, hasta que nos pusieron juntas" _

-"Neji… también es uno de nosotros…" –mencionó el Uzumaki, bajando un poco la vista.

-"el fue el que me convirtió…"

-"no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta…"

-"SAKURA GRACIAS A DIOS" –un grito bien pronunciado pesé a que estaba lejos, un chico de estatura alta y cabellos azabaches se apresuró hasta abrazarla.

-"Sasu---

-"No mi amor, no hables, lo se soy un tonto, no tienes ningún corte, no te pasó nada, gracias a Dios Naruto te encontró, fui un idiota al llevarte allá, Dios, gracias que estas bien" –dijo alterado.

Parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, sus párpados un tanto rojos, y con la misma ropa de varios días y unas marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos, parecía estar muy alterado, y viendo a todos lados, tratando de alejar a su Sakura de cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer daño, poso las manos sobre la espalda de la chica y cuando se fijo, ya no había vendas, a decir verdad… no había nada ahí de algún indicio de cicatriz o lesión.

-"Sakura… y tu herida…" –preguntó extrañado.

-"Sasuke…" –lo besó despacio y sentido –"Tenemos que hablar… tenemos que decirte algo increíble"

**Fin del capítulo**

**JAJAJAJAJA AL FIN, AL FIN, PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, QUE DEBE ESTAR LLENO DE POLVO Y ROIDO POR EL TIEMPO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTO SE ACABA!!!! YEAH!!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL POR LEER LAS NOTAS LOCAS DE LA AUTORA Y SU INTERPRETACION XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO CONTINUA LA HISTORIA PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
